Forgetful Love
by DannyLuver639
Summary: After a night of passionate romance, Danny and Sam are involved in a car crash which gives them both amnesia. Sam begins to realize a change in her body while Danny feels pressured as his family try to jog his memory. Tucker is the only one who remembers what happened since he was on the phone to him mere seconds before the crash. Contains lemon, read at your own risk.
1. Passion

**Well, this idea just came out of nowhere. I guess it came to me when I was writing a chapter for Wrong Turns. Well, I'd better give a better insight to what this DP story is about. So here's a more detailed summary. But, the summary won't be more than a paragraph long.**

_**Danny and Sam shared one night of passionate romance, but on their way to the shops the next day, they were caught in an accident which gave them amnesia. They woke up in hospital and find that they cannot remember anything of what had happened before or even of whom their friends were. They eventually went their separate ways but eventually Sam finds out that she is pregnant and doesn't know how or why. Meanwhile Danny's family and Tucker try to jog his memory, and Tucker is the only one who knows what happened that night.**_

**I think that's a long enough paragraph to explain the bulk of what's going on. So, I don't know how long this will be all in one bit. I guess I'll just keep going until it ends. So, on with the story then ^^ Oh, and also Danny and Sam are about 17-18 in the story and still living with their families.**

**And, this is a lemon, but only at the start. So read at your own risk. ;)**

**DP ****Butch Hartman**

"Danny...I don't know..." Sam stuttered with nervousness as she slowly backed away from her boyfriend with hesitation.

Danny looked at Sam seductively, but saw the hesitation in her eyes and looked at her with concern and empathy. He cupped her cheeks gently and looked into her beautiful lilac eyes.

"It'll be alright, I won't hurt you." He assured her.

Sam bit her lower lip in nervousness as worry robbed her mind. "But...we're too young. I'm only seventeen..."

"I know you are, and I am aware that we're younger than the legal age to do this. But do you love me?" He asked before gently kissing her forehead.

Sam felt the warmth of the kiss on her forehead, which made her heart race. She couldn't imagine what going to third base would be like. She had wanted this moment for so long, ever since she started developing feelings for him. But this part always remained at the back of her mind, that is until she began to mature fully and see Danny nearly in a completely different light.

"Of course I love you...it's just...I didn't think you'd want to do this tonight since the final exams are next week. "

Danny knew how much Sam worried about her grades, ever since she was in detention almost every day, her parents restricted her from getting into detention again by taking things she valued away from her, and having her mother give Sam only pink things to wear. Danny knew that he should worry too, but he felt ready at that moment.

The two teens were alone; Danny's parents were down in the lab and were most certainly not going to come back up for some time and Jazz was out with her friends.

"I won't rush it; we can take it as slow as you want."

She looked up at Danny and saw his tanned complexion and his baby blue eyes looking at her with full empathy. She looked down and then closed her eyes to take a deep breath in and calm herself.

"Okay, very slow."

Danny smiled before tenderly kissing Sam's soft warm lips; Sam embraced in the kiss and hugged Danny tightly. She then let go so Danny wouldn't get too far too soon. Danny at first felt withdrawn when Sam broke from the kiss, but then smiled with an understanding of why she pulled back.

"I won't ever hurt you." He assured her as he caressed her cheek.

Sam closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Danny's hand brush against her soft complexion. She then grabbed Danny's hand slowly and walked over to the bed with him. She sat down and looked up at Danny; he now seemed more dominant than he did before, and this made Sam feel even more nervous. She blushed an intense red as Danny passionately kissed her again; afterwards Danny took his shirt off revealing his slim chest. Danny knew that taking any further clothes would make Sam feel too uncomfortable.

They both took their shoes off and then Danny sat on the bed with her and began to massage Sam's back as well as her shoulders. Sam embraced in the rubbing sensation that Danny was applying to her back, it felt very soothing and pleasurable. Sam left out a soft moan in pleasure as she arched her back slightly when Danny reached s tender spot.

"You know just what to do..."

"I know you better than anyone else." Danny replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

He looked up at Sam and they locked lips again, Sam was feeling her heart race faster than it did before. This kiss felt more intense and felt like anything could happen, because the kiss was so passionate and bracing.

Sam lay back on the bed as Danny blocked the light shining on her pale skin looking down at her with a seductive look on his face. She was feeling more relaxed, she allowed Danny to take her shirt off and him softly kiss her chest. Sam arched her back in pleasure as every kiss felt soft and pleasurable, she moaned almost after every kiss Danny planted on her chest and stomach.

Danny gently tugged at Sam's jeans, and then looked up to see Sam looking at him hesitantly. He nodded and then let go of her jeans as he proceeded with more kisses up and down Sam's slim chest.

Danny ended with a small tender kiss; Sam then grabbed Danny's hands and placed them on her breasts covered by her black bra. Danny at first felt startled a little but then pleasure raced through his body as he gently squeezed at Sam's covered breasts.

"Take me..." Sam whispered as she arched her back in extreme pleasure.

Danny took this as her requesting to speed things up a little, he was lucky to find out that's what she wanted. He undone her black bra and then Sam's well developed breasts let gravity take over as they fell down her body slightly because of their weight. Danny cupped them gently and then began to rub them very sensually. Sam was beginning to feel the intense pleasure as she tightly grabbed the sheets of the bed.

Eventually, Sam reached down to Danny's dark blue jeans and tugged at them feeling eager to see what was hiding in there. Danny quickly uncapped Sam's breasts and then proceeded to take his jeans off as he got off the bed to take them off with ease. He kept his boxers on and looked at Sam with a warm smile. She instantly knew what to do next; she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at what stood in front of her. A large bulge hidden behind a thin layer of material waiting to be revealed.

With a deep breath of nervousness, she slowly pulled down Danny's boxers and saw what was hidden. She looked up at Danny feeling innocent and slightly unsure of what to do; Danny bent down and gently grabbed Sam's hand and guided her to where she needed to place her hand.

As soon as Sam began to touch and rub at Danny's member, he began to moan as he looked up in pleasure and then looked back down at Sam as she rubbed it gently with her hand. Danny then placed his hand behind Sam's head and insisted that she tasted his member, Sam felt a little uneasy, hearing that it didn't usually taste all that good.

"It'll be okay, if you don't want to that's okay too." Danny said quickly giving Sam two options.

Sam looked down in thought and then looked at the erected member in front of her; she loved Danny very much but was still feeling uncomfortable with all this. She took in another deep breath and began to wrap her tongue around the head of Danny's member. Danny felt the intense pleasure as he felt Sam's wet and warm tongue wrap itself around his member and soon the warmth of Sam's mouth covering it.

She didn't know how to feel about this, it felt uncomfortable and a little disgusting to her. She had never done this before; she had only heard that it didn't taste very pleasant. But when Sam looked up briefly and saw her boyfriend smiling and moaning in pleasure, she knew she was doing the right thing by making him feel good. She continued to rub her hand back and forth as well as keeping her mouth enclosed around Danny's hard member.

Danny groaned, the pleasure was beginning to take over him. He felt his climax near; he let Sam continue to pleasure him until he moaned loudly in pleasure and held Sam's hair tightly as Sam sped up her pace slightly. Danny felt the intense rush of warm blood all around his body before he released his seed into Sam's mouth.

Sam shot her eyes open as she felt the liquid pooling in the bottom of her mouth, she stopped for a moment to taste what Danny had ejaculated into her mouth. It tasted salty; she then saw that some was still coming out of him. She let it run onto her fingers, she felt it's soft gooey texture. Sam rubbed it between her fingers before accepting what Danny had given her. She knew that declining it would make Danny feel displeased.

"Wow, you sure know how to please me." Danny told Sam with a small pant.

"I know you better than anyone else." Sam stated with a devilish smile.

Danny knew that she was reminiscing his statement from earlier; he then took Sam's jeans off and gently rubbed her panties. Sam allowed him to do this because of the insane pleasure she was feeling at that very moment he rubbed her legs and began to pull down her tight jeans.

Sam lay back on the back and clenched her fists in slight pain and intense pleasure as Danny gently tugged at Sam's panties and rubbed two fingers against her tender area. She moaned very loudly as an intense rush of warm blood pooled down near her private area. It gave warmth to the area and Sam began to feel herself getting very wet with arousal.

"It feels so good..." Sam muttered underneath the extreme pleasure Danny was successfully giving her.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked needing assurance of whether she was ready or not.

Sam thought about it quickly, she was about to give up her virginity to Danny, did it seem right? Was it the right way to go? The only thing Sam knew was that she loved him very much, and so did he. She knew that Danny would never hurt her.

"I'm ready...but please...take it slow."

Danny nodded in reply before gently removing Sam's panties and revealing her warm and wet entrance. Sam began to feel her heart race with anxiety, but tried to evade the thought so she wouldn't ruin the moment. Danny had held his member at the entrance of Sam and rubbed it gently against her clit.

Sam groaned in pleasure and grabbed the sheets again tightly as she felt the most pleasurable part of her body making her temperature rise and her hormones race.

And then, Danny very slowly began to make his way into Sam. Sam couldn't feel any pain at the beginning, but once Danny began to push in a little deeper, she felt the pain of her hymen stretching intensely as Danny's member slowly began to break it. Sam closed her eyes and bit her lip in fear of the pain being very intense, her boyfriend saw the anxious expression on her face, he wanted to pull back but he had gone this far, and he didn't want to quit now. So Danny proceeded to go in deeper, and felt Sam's tight ring stretching intensely before finally allowing Danny to break through. Sam gasped in pain as the stinging of her broken hymen was felt throughout her body. But pleasure slowly overtook it once Danny slowly began to thrust in and out.

Her intense expression calmed down, and she let the pleasure run through her body. She felt more relaxed, and moaned quietly with every thrust Danny done. At first, Danny took it very slow. But saw that Sam wanted more pleasure. He looked down and saw the blood from Sam's broken hymen, he almost pulled back but knew that Sam wasn't feeling any pain anymore. He began to thrust harder, and this made Sam as well as himself moan louder.

Eventually, Sam and Danny switched around so that now Sam was sitting with Danny's member deep inside her. She felt Danny push in and out of her slowly; she looked back at where all the pleasure was coming from and moaned in intense pleasure. Sam assisted Danny in giving them both more pleasure by moving her pelvis up and down and at times as deep as she could to feel her insides shrinking as Danny took over the remaining space that was left inside her. She and Danny let the groans and moans escape their mouths as they continued their first love making session.

And soon, both Sam and Danny were feeling the intense climax climbing nearer and nearer. Sam wanted to finish on her back; Danny nodded and then switched to being on top of her again. This time he intensifies his speed which makes his climax come much closer.

Panting and moans escaped their mouths; Danny was the first to going groaning very loudly than before and was going very fast but this point. Sam felt the juices inside her beginning to release as her climax was beginning to start, the warmth and strong thrusts from Danny rushed her climax and made her scream in pleasure as she grabbed the sheets of the bed and let the juices flood her inside. And not long after Danny had reached his climax and released his seed deep into her, Sam felt the semen inside of her, she could tell that there was a lot that had came out.

And with a few more strong thrusts, Danny pulled out and rubbed the remainder of his seed onto the lips of Sam's entrance. Sam panted as she began to slowly close her eyes in exhaustion from the hot and intense love making. She closed her eyes before even seeing Danny lay down beside her and kissing her forehead.

"I love you Sam, you were wonderful."

"I love you too Danny." Sam muttered before falling asleep.

Danny panted slowly before caressing Sam's cheek and then falling asleep himself. The couple had shared their first love making session together, and it was one that they would never forget.

**Well, you won't see much or probably even any more lemons after this. But if you want to continue reading then follow this story and that lemon was probably the best lemon I've made so far. Who knows, maybe I'll do more lemons later. But I think we all know the aftermath of this ;) So I'll update this story when I can, I'm in no rush to get it done :)**


	2. Deep Worry and Panic

**Here's the next chapter, it's pretty self explanatory of what's supposed to happen after something like this, if you noticed that something wasn't mentioned during the previous chapter. ;)**

**Well anyways, enjoy the second chapter! ^^**

**DP ****Butch Hartman**

The next morning, Danny's clock alarm sounded and it startled the two of them. They both moaned and stretched as Danny reached over to his alarm clock to turn off the irritating noise. Then they looked at each other as they both rested on the pillow again gazing into each other's eyes.

"You look amazing."

"Last night was amazing." Sam stated in a breathy tone as she moved slightly closer to Danny.

But then footsteps were heard from outside Danny's room, they both panicked as they realised evidence of their love making was all over the floor. They quickly shot out of bed and got dressed while anxiously looking at the door fearing that it would open at any minute.

They were in luck, as Danny was putting some new socks on and Sam was fixing up her shirt, the door slowly opened to reveal Danny's mother Maddie.

Maddie saw the two teens almost fully clothed other than their feet, and it had seemed that they had only woken up not long ago due to the state of their hair.

"Hey sweetie, how was your sleepover?"

"Great mum." Danny replied after adjusting his socks up.

Maddie looked suspiciously at them for a moment. "I hope you haven't been..."

Danny and Sam looked at each other in panic and realisation of what she meant.

'No, of course not!" Sam hesitated. "I didn't do that."

"Mum, didn't you raise me better than that?" He asked his mother with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to his shoes.

Maddie understood and knew that they weren't lying. "Of course, it's just that if you ever did please remember to use protection."

The word 'protection' made Sam gasp in complete shock and sudden realisation, she wanted to tell Danny what they didn't do but Maddie was still in the room, when Danny looked at Sam, he immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Okay mum, but that won't happen for a while anyway." Danny replied tying to remain calm with a smile.

Maddie nodded and then left the room. Danny quickly ran and closed the door quietly as to not start a panic from downstairs. He then looked at Sam with a worried expression.

"We didn't use protection!" Sam cried with her hands clenched near her mouth in fear.

Danny raced over to his shoes again and quickly put them on, and told Sam to hurry and put her shoes on as well.

"Don't worry; I think they'll have something at the mall for it. Didn't that teacher from health class say that there was this pill or something?" Danny asked feeling confused of what the pill was.

Sam knew exactly what Danny was talking about. "The morning after pill, I need to take it as soon as possible."

"How is it you know more about this stuff than me?" Danny asked.

Sam smirked. "Well, I wasn't busy fighting ghosts all the time."

"Oh...right."

Afterwards they went downstairs and almost raced outside before Maddie asked Danny where he was going and what he was doing.

"Danny, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Danny panicked and quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, um Sam needs to get home as soon as possible because...something her parents said, I can't remember right now. But we have to go so I'll see you soon mum."

"Okay, love you dear." Maddie called out with a wave as Danny ran out the front door with Sam.

Danny and Sam rushed into the car that Danny was using to get his full licence; Danny revved the engine and began to speed down the street.

"Danny, please calm yourself! I know it's an emergency but you don't need to speed!" She hesitated not wanting to risk their lives just to prevent something that they weren't prepared for.

Danny quickly looked at Sam and saw the hesitated look on her face; he took in a deep breath and slowed down his speed to normal.

"Sorry, I'm just...not ready for that."

"I know, I'm not either." Sam said as she looked down thinking of herself being in that situation.

"Can you ring up Tucker? Let him know that I'll be arriving late to his house." Danny requested in a slight panic since he had to see Tucker later on.

So Sam used her cell phone to call Tucker, the phone buzzed a few times before a voice was heard. Sam put it on speaker so Danny could hear as well.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Tucker asked in a cool tone.

Sam looked to the side for a moment before replying. "Um, Danny will be late because he has to take me to the mall."

"I thought you weren't into shopping Sam?" Tucker asked feeling confused and unsure.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "I don't."

She then looked at Danny; she was worried of whether she should tell Tucker what happened.

"You can tell him, he won't tell anyone else."

Sam nodded in reply and then took in a deep breath of nervousness and anxiety.

"We're going there because I need to get the morning after pill."

There was silence for a moment. Danny grew worried too and looked over at Sam who was anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Dude! Didn't you listen in health class!?" Tucker lectured to Danny especially.

"Hey! I wasn't there! I was fighting ghosts! And what about you? Do you even know what the morning pill is?" He asked expecting Tucker not to have the same amount of knowledge as Sam

"Um...it's a pill you take the morning after?" Tucker guessed sounding like he didn't know much.

"You're half right. I take it the day after so it can prevent a-well... The point is, Danny will be late. And we'll talk about this later. But by then this thing would have blown over." Sam explained.

A red traffic light appeared in the distance, Danny pressed on the brake lightly and then harder as the car reached the intersection. As the light turned green to allow him through, another car coming from the other direction was speeding trying to get through in a hurry, but they saw that they were too late. The driver quickly braked but they were too close, and then Danny and Sam were struck. They both let out a scream before getting hit.

The victims fell unconscious, Tucker didn't know what happened but the last thing he heard was a scream and the braking of a car. He knew that it didn't sound good. Tucker borrowed his father's car and drove near the nearest mall to Danny's house; he assumed that Danny was driving so they had to have been at Danny's house.

Tucker eventually found them, but by then there were other people surrounding them and the sound of the police and ambulance coming. He rushed out of the car to see Sam and Danny unconscious with a bit of blood on their forehead due to the driver's window smashing and the windscreen cracking.

"Guys!" Tucker cried in fear that they were gone.

He ran over to them, but then the ambulance and police had arrived. They called out to him and requested that he stay away from the scene and be questioned by the police.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Were you a witness?"

Tucker scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, but I'm also their best friend!" He cried pointing to the car with Danny and Sam in it.

The police officer took down some notes and proceeded to ask more questions to tucker while the nurses rushed to the crash scene and checked to see if they were all still alive.

"So you know these two?"He asked.

"Yes!" Tucker cried.

"Okay, tell me what you witnessed."

So, as Tucker explained his point of view of the situation without revealing the real reason why they were on the road in the first place, the nurses managed to safely get all the victims out of their cars and place them on beds that were wheeled into the ambulances.

Later on, Danny and Sam were sent to a nearby hospital and the police let Tucker go but took his phone number down in case if they needed to contact him again. Tucker had rushed to the hospital that they were sent to and asked the front desk in a very panicky tone where they were being held.

"Oh, well you would have to check the emergency area first. They may have just arrived." The woman at the front desk suggested pointing down the hallway to the left of Tucker.

Tucker nodded in reply and then ran off to the emergency area to find Danny and Sam. Meanwhile, Danny's family and Sam's family had been called about what happened and they were on their way to the hospital they were located at.

"I hope the kids are okay!" Maddie cried as she sped down the streets with Jack.

Sam's parents were well on their way as well; Sam's mother was especially worried of what had happened to her only daughter.

"I hope our daughter's alright!" Mrs Manson stated in extreme worry.

"I hope so too!" Her husband cried as he kept his eyes on the road.

About an hour or so later, Danny was beginning to wake up. He saw his best friend Tucker by his side and his family surrounding him. He felt very confused as to what happened to him, he began to panic when he realised that he was in the hospital and lying in a hospital bed connected to a heart monitor. He knew something bad had happened.

He sat up in a quick motion, everyone urged Danny to be careful since he had been hurt. He grunted in pain as he sat up and observed his surroundings. He then realised that Sam wasn't in the room, he was worried about where she was.

"Sam, where is she?" Danny asked with his hands balancing him upright.

"She's in the other room, she hasn't woken up yet."

Danny felt very confused by this point, he didn't understand what they meant by Sam sleeping. Had she been waiting for him to wake up ever since he came into hospital? He thought.

"How long has she been waiting out there for me?" Danny asked, relying on his assumption that she was just outside in the hall.

Everyone remained silent. They were unsure how to react to Danny not remembering what happened.

Before anyone could say another word, the doctor who was watching over Danny knocked on the door.

**I don't get the word count with this, maybe I done a lot of speech in this chapter? I don't know... But anyways, I think I'll update this like once or twice a week depending on if I have spare time or not. But right now, the update is next weekend. So see you then for this story.**


	3. Awake

**This week, I have been busy...and not busy at the same time. And by that, I mean not doing anything at certain times, and then doing everything at other certain times. Well, I'm glad that right now I'm at that very busy time where I do this chapter and many other things all at once. **

**So, by the looks of it, you guys are really enjoying this story. ^^ Well, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope this story doesn't go for too long since next year is my last year of school, and I don't want much interfering with it. ^^; If this story seems to stretch out longer than I thought, then I'll double the amount I do each week to get it done quicker.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really like them. So, without anymore delay, here's the third Chapter of Forgetful Love! :)**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have just completed the full report on Danny's condition."

Maddie clasped her hands together in worry and anxiety. "Is he alright? How long should he stay home from school?"

The doctor sighed and looked down at his papers, he nodded in doubt of what Maddie was hoping for what could be Danny's condition.

"I'm afraid he has suffered some brain damage since the accident had done some physical trauma to mostly his head. Danny is now possibly suffering from post traumatic amnesia."

Jack grew confused of how the doctor was able to determine whether Danny had amnesia or not without even seeing him in a conscious state.

"I'm sorry, but how could you know Danny had amnesia?" Jack asked.

Jazz was about explain since she had wanted a career in that particular area of the human body and had been studying it for some time. But Jazz was interrupted by the doctor.

"Well, I'm only guessing due to the internal damage he has taken. You'll have to ask him whether he remembers anything at all." The doctor requested putting his clipboard with several notes on the cupboard next to Danny.

Danny's family and Tucker looked at Danny for a moment, Danny looked confused at what they were doing, he hadn't heard what the doctor had said so he was a little uncertain about why everyone was looking at him in this way.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Danny, do you know what happened?" Jazz asked kneeling next to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at his older sister. "Um, I don't get what you mean. Be more specific." He requested.

Jazz looked at her mother insisting that she ask something instead of herself. Maddie nodded in reply then looked at Danny once again.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Danny looked down in thought; he had no memory of how he had wound up in hospital. He tried to remember, but there was only blank. It frustrated him; he wanted to remember since his family was asking. But no memory seemed to be visualised.

"No...?"

He wasn't sure whether that was the right answer they were looking for, he could see the sad and confused looks on their faces. He saw his mother beginning to tear up as well as Jazz, he was worried of whether he should had remembered something or not. But nothing seemed to pop up in his memory, though his curiosity wanted him to find out what happened to him.

"This is bad." Tucker stated.

The Doctor nodded, he now confirmed that Danny had amnesia. He didn't know how much of his memory Danny lost exactly, but he knew that he didn't remember the event that made him wind up in hospital.

"What? Where's Sam? I need to see her!" He demanded in a panic.

"Calm down, Mr. Fenton. Miss Manson is in the other room. She is being closely monitored."

"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked sounding very confused of what they meant.

The Doctor sighed, he didn't want to tell Danny what happened to Sam, but he was left with no option. He knew that he and Sam had a connection with each other; he could tell in Danny's baby blue worried eyes that he cared for her. So he slowly walked up to the worried teen and told him what he had to hear.

"She was involved with a car crash...with you."

Danny's heart began to increase as he felt fear and panic run up and down throughout his body. The heart monitor began to have the sound intervals more frequently, Danny sat up and urged to get out of bed to see her, but everyone hesitated and insisted that he stay in bed and rest.

"Danny, please. I know how much you care about Sam but you need to rest." Maddie insisted.

"No, I need to see her!" he demanded trying to fight everyone's grip to hold him down.

"Mr. Fenton I insist, that you remain calm. She is fine." The Doctor implied backing away slightly.

Danny grunted as he struggled to fight everyone's grip. "But I need to see her!" He cried.

The Doctor didn't know what to say or do at this point, so he said he would be back later when he was calmed down.

When Danny couldn't fight it anymore, he gave up and rested his head firmly on the pillow; tears began to escape his eyes as he thought of the state that Sam was in. Everyone knew that Danny had to be left alone at this time, since he was very emotional and needed space to think about everything.

"We'll be just outside, okay dear?" Maddie said as she dragged her husband out.

Jazz and Tucker followed too, Tucker took one last look before closing the door and allowing Danny some space and time to let his emotions.

He sulked and cried to himself, he closed his eyes in thought of ever hurting Sam, he clenched his pillow in agony as the pain from his injuries and state of mental health stabbed every part of his tender and weak body. He wanted to forget, but at the same time he wanted to remember everything that happened.

"What did I do to hurt you!?" He cried through the pillow as he covered his face in shame and regret for what he can't remember he done.

Danny remained like this for most of the day, and his family knew that he needed more time to be alone. He needed to figure out what had happened all on his own. They thought it was the best way. So they gave their sympathy to Sam's parents as they anxiously waited for their daughter to wake up from her coma.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Maddie said as she hugged Mrs. Manson.

Mrs. Manson was still crying in worry of whether her daughter would be okay or not. Then the Fenton family and Tucker left the hospital for the night.

In Sam's hospital room, she was still in a deep coma. But while in that deep coma, she could see her memories of the crash and the night before disappearing from her memory, she tried to reach out and grab them but before she knew it, she had forgotten what happened over the past few days. She too had amnesia just like Danny did. But no one knew that she had amnesia yet.

Around midnight, Danny had fallen asleep. But he was still in pain and agony from his physical and emotional pain. He slept while having terrible dreams about him hurting Sam in almost any way he could imagine. Unfortunately, these dreams wouldn't be able to trigger his memory because he was having bad dreams of torturing Sam in many ways but not the way he did the previous night and the day that just went past.

During that same time, Sam was slowly beginning to wake up; she was very unaware of where she was, that is, until she heard the sound of a heart monitor very close to her. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse looking over forms with their back turned to Sam, she grunted as she sat up and took a good look of her surroundings. She grunted in pain as she moved her head from side to side to look around, but the pain in her head and neck was very agonising.

The grunting pain, caused the nurse to turn around and react in surprise to Sam finally being awake. He went out the room to call for the Doctor that was looking after her. Sam's parents had been waiting just outside her room, and they heard exactly what was going on. They wanted to see their daughter.

When the nurse returned with the Doctor pacing right behind him, Mr. Manson grabbed the nurse by the arm and demanded that they see their daughter.

"If she's awake, we need to see her now!"

"I'm sorry, but the Doctor has to do a final diagnosis." He stated fighting his grip and eventually breaking free of Mr. Manson's grip and following the Doctor inside.

He closed the door behind him and insisted that they wait just a little longer before they see their daughter. But they didn't want to wait, they loved their daughter very much, regardless of the fact that she was not what they wanted her to be.

Inside Sam's room, the doctor looked over Sam, he saw that she was still very weakened from her very long coma, but she was conscious and now was the time to see if she had suffered any other physical pain.

"What is your name?" He asked, to make sure.

"I'm Sam." Sam mumbled as she laid back down rubbing one of her eyes in tiredness.

"Your full name." The Doctor corrected.

"Sam Manson." She replied still mumbling weakly.

The Doctor nodded in reply and took down some notes in the meantime. Later on, he was able to give a final diagnosis on Sam's condition. He allowed her parents in about an hour afterwards to tell them of their daughter's condition.

"Mr and Mrs Manson, you can come in now." The Doctor said opening the door to Sam's room for them.

The two parents rushed in and saw their daughter lying on the bed almost motionless with her eyes slightly open. Sam's mother rushed by her side and held her hand in empathy. She began to sob even more as she saw the state that she was in. Sam's father stood behind his wife and looked down at his daughter with a saddened expression upon his face.

"Oh Samantha. How could this happen to you?"

"I don't know what happened exactly..." Sam replied feeling unsure.

"What?" her mother said in surprise of her daughter not knowing what happened.

The parents both looked at the doctor hoping that he would have the answer to why Sam doesn't know what happened. He cleared his throat before explaining anything.

"You daughter has suffered a great amount of trauma to the head. She has partial amnesia because of this. She also has a few minor fractures in her left arm. But otherwise she is fine."

Mrs Manson gasped in shock of what her daughter was going through. She hugged her daughter in empathy and sadness, she didn't want her daughter going through all of this on her own.

"How much doesn't she remember?" Mr Manson asked.

The Doctor looked at his paperwork attached to his clipboard, he looked doubtful as he moved his head from side to side indicating a negative answer to what Mr Manson was looking for.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to find that out for yourselves. All that she knows is her names and who you are. She hasn't mentioned anyone else yet." He explained.

Mr Manson looked back down at her daughter, he then decided to go around the other side with a chair to sit by Sam's side and support her in any way that he could.

"Don't worry Sam; you're not going to face this pain all on your own." He said grabbing Sam's hand.

**Aw, cute. I like how I've made Sam's parents care about her regardless of whether she didn't want to be what they wanted or not. That is true family love right there. But otherwise, how much do you think she would remember? Does she remember Danny? All will be revealed within a week's time.**

**Also, I do apologize for the delay. Some other things came up and I kept putting this off. But don't worry, I never give up on a story or anything else ;)**


	4. Confusion and Worry

**So, some questions (more like one, lol) were asked. But assure you, they will be answered in this Chapter. ;) And by the way, I really love how this story is turning out so far. ^^ The only thing that bugs me is that I know approximately how long this story would be, because I have it all planned out in my head, and I'll tell you this: It'll be longer than 10 Chapters. I won't give anything away because I know it hurts but I like it when you guys inch for more to find out what's going to happen next XD**

**Well, better stop inching you further. Here's the 4****th**** Chapter of Forgetful Love, hope you enjoy ^^**

**Also, as for a spoiler, there may or may not be another lemon coming soon. ;)**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

The doctor tapped on Sam's father's shoulder, he turned around to face the doctor and saw that his expression wasn't promising for any good news.

"I'm afraid Sam will have to stay for awhile until she recovers from her injuries."

Mrs Manson gasped in shock of not having her daughter coming home for some time. "But, how long?"

The doctor looked unsure and doubtful as he looked through his notes and forms once again. "I'm not sure. But we need to monitor her carefully in case there are any other problems." He explained reluctantly.

The couple then looked at their daughter in sympathy, they hugged her tightly. Sam felt sad for her parents but she didn't remember anything of how she ended up in hospital, and it robbed her mind. But she knew from her broken bones and the severe pain in her head that it was a really bad accident.

As her parents continued to embrace their one and only child, Sam thought about Danny. She was glad that she didn't forget about him, but she grew worried as to why he wasn't with her.

"Wait, where's Danny?"

Sam's parents stopped embracing Sam and looked at each other in worry. They were both glad and worried that Sam was able to remember as far back as Danny, which wasn't far. But it wasn't certain yet how much Sam could remember.

The Doctor grew confused, he wasn't sure if he had heard that name before. He thought to himself jokingly that he was getting amnesia too. But when he looked closer at the detailed report of what happened, he then realised that Danny was with her when the accident happened. He was glad to remember, he wasn't sure what had come over him, it was it second time working with a patient.

He walked back in with a sympathetic look on his face, he knew exactly what happened to Danny and was worried to tell Sam. He could tell by Sam's worried expression that she cared about him. But he knew that he had to tell her sooner or later, so he took in a deep breath before replying.

"Danny's...he's suffering more damage than you."

"What!?" Sam cried forcefully sitting up, which caused her to groan in pain. "What happened!?"

Sam then slowly began to realise that Danny was involved in the same accident that she was in, she gasped with her right hand over her mouth, and she wanted to deny that Danny was hurt too. Tears streamed down her face, she wanted to deny it, but she could tell from the look of the doctor's sympathetic expression that she had to realise that Danny got hurt too.

"No..."

Sam's parents knew that she needed some time alone; they looked up at the doctor who nodded in agreement, as if he knew exactly what they were both thinking. They both looked at their daughter sympathetically before getting up and leaving the room. The doctor left also and slowly closed the door so she could have some time to herself.

She began to cry to herself, she lay back down onto the pillow of the bed and laid on her side. Her left arm was very difficult to move around without causing any pain in that area. But the pain from her fractured arm didn't hurt her as much as she realised that she and Danny both got hurt.

She wasn't sure who was to blame; herself or Danny. She couldn't remember anything, she hoped that Danny remembered more than she did, but then she remembered what the doctor had told her. He was suffering more than she was at the moment.

"No...I can't believe it..." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to cry even more in emotional pain.

She was glad that she remembered when Danny asked her out, and that was a few years ago. She couldn't remember what she had done in the past year, and half the year had already gone past. The last thing she remembered was going home after New Year's Eve. She didn't know what the date was, but it was warm, so she knew that it wasn't winter, but on the other hand, she was inside. So she couldn't be certain unless she saw it snowing outside her window.

For the remainder of the night Sam sulked to herself and eventually drifted off to sleep, Sam's parents decided to go home but would come back first thing in the morning to check on her.

The two suffering teens both had terrible dreams that night; they both had similar dreams without even realising. It seemed to be that their subconscious minds were linked together somehow.

Sam had a bad dream of Danny being killed in a car crash and he was killed because he was protecting her. She dreamt of herself not living with her life anymore, she saw herself jump off a very tall building. She could see her life flashing before her eyes, but nothing of what happened in the past year. She saw her first kiss with Danny, she and Tucker with Danny catching ghosts, her first day at school, and many other events that she cherished. And before Sam knew it, there was only black. This made her wake up with a gasp of fear.

She looked around her and almost forgot that she was still in hospital. She sighed in relief that it was only a bad dream and she eventually went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Danny had been sleeping for some time now, he didn't realise that he was on his second dream. Dreams tended to be one right after the other for some unknown reason.

In his second dream, he saw a baby crying in pain and Sam lying unconsciously on the floor. He looked down and quickly raced to her side.

"Sam! What happened?"

"I...don't know..." She replied.

Danny felt confused; he wondered why she was lying on the ground in the first place. But then, the crying baby plagued his vision of Sam. The baby was fairly young, and it was still red with new blood. But it was scaring him; it scared him even more when Sam had died because of the baby. He screamed in extreme emotional pain.

This triggered Danny to wake up from the frightening dream, he panted long and hard before realising that it was all a dream. He looked around and pinched himself to make sure, and then he sighed in relief as he lay back down with one of his arms resting on his chest while his badly bruised other arm rested by his side. He tried to be careful not to move it. And then, he dozed off back to sleep.

The next day, Sam's parents arrived at seven in the morning, the earliest possible time that they could visit their daughter. But when they went in to see her, she was fast asleep. They decided to sit in the room with her and let her sleep without them disturbing her.

Sam had peaceful dreams since that terrifying dream she had. And, at around nine in the morning, she slowly started to wake up from her first night in hospital. She slowly opened her eyes to see her parents both sitting on the right side of her with worried looks on their faces, but then happy as they saw their daughter awaken.

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad to see you awake again." Sam's mother said before hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mum, you were here last night." Sam replied embracing the tight hug given from her mother.

"I know. But it just hurts to see you like this."

"We brought you some food." Her father stated while grabbing some breakfast from behind her.

He had a tray which contained a glass of juice, the same glasses that they had back at home, and a plate with pancakes and syrup on top.

Sam sat up with her only working arm supporting her weight, her father set down the tray on her lap as soon as she was in a comfortable sitting position. She began to eat, but grew worried of whether she should be eating this kind of food while she was in the hospital. She stopped eating and looked worryingly at her parents. They grew confused of why she stopped eating all of a sudden.

"Sam, is something wrong?' Her mother asked.

"No, it's just that...I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be having this food while I'm in this condition."

Luckily, the doctor had walked in just that moment she had asked that.

"Good question, Miss Manson."

Immediately, her parents looked up at the doctor who walked in wearing exactly what he wore the previous day, he also had the same clipboard from yesterday, but it seemed to look thicker every time he walked in the room. He walked over to Sam and examined the tray of breakfast sitting on her lap, he then looked over his notes attached to his clipboard and nodded silently.

"It looks like there wouldn't be any harm. But afterwards we will have to run a few more tests just to make sure that everything is functioning properly." He explained formally.

"What kind of tests?" Mr Manson asked suspiciously, wanting to know what tests were going to be performed on his daughter.

The doctor looked at the man with confusion, but then looked back down at his papers that were neatly clipped to his clipboard. He smiled and knew that the tests wouldn't be as bad as they were probably thinking.

"Just some blood tests to see if her organs are functioning with enough stability to maintain their function without our help, and to see if she received any infection from her accident."

Then, the couple looked at each other in surprise; they both got the hint right away.

"Does that mean you'll know precisely how long she'll stay here?"

"Approximately, but a close enough to guess." He replied.

The parents were glad to hear good news, but knew that they would have to wait to know for sure how long their daughter would be staying in the hospital until she was well enough to go home.

"But first, I'll need to ask Sam a few personal questions."

To her parents, this indicated that they had to leave in order for Sam to share explicit content only with the doctor. So they walked out of the room while looking at Sam worriedly, they were very eager to listen in but knew that she had been through a lot in the past 24 hours, so it was best for them to leave Sam and the doctor to talk without them eavesdropping on them. They went to find some food for themselves since they hadn't eaten. They only had time to make Sam some breakfast before they quickly left for the hospital.

"Now Sam, I know this will feel very uncomfortable for you. But this is just a precaution, have you had any alcohol or drugs in the past week?"

"How should I know?" Sam smirked confusingly. "I have amnesia?" She reminded him.

"Oh...right. Well, do you remember ever taking drugs or alcohol?" He asked forgetting that she had amnesia.

Sam thought for a moment, she couldn't remember anything and knew that she was underage to have alcohol on New Year's Eve. She was still seventeen at that time, but she did know that her eighteenth hadn't gone past yet.

"No...I odn;t think so..."

"Okay, "He said while taking down some notes. "Have you had unprotected intercourse? As far as you can remember of course."

Sam knew those words unprotected and intercourse meant something to her in the back of her mind but sh couldn't pinpoint why they sounded so familiar to her.

"I don't think so..." She said feeling unsure.

"Right, well I'll let you spend some time with your family. I'll be back in an hour to take a blood test." He implied walking towards the door.

Sam nodded in reply then eagerly waited for her parents to return back in the room to sit by her side.

Meanwhile, a fair few doors down, Danny had only just woken up. He had a troublesome and hard night of sleep that he was still tired, but when he saw the time on the analogue clock sitting on the wall opposite of him, he knew that if he slept anymore he would be disturbed by a doctor or his family and friends.

So he sat in bed with his arms over his chest, he looked up at the ceiling blankly. He wanted to remember what happened. It seemed as though there was no accident because along his body there wasn't much damage, but he didn't realise that the doctors knew how much internal damage he had taken. He could see the bruises on his arms, and he felt a few large lumps on the left side of his head.

Danny felt very confused of what was going on with him, but he grew especially worried and confused of what happened to Sam, he wanted to see her more than anything.

**Aww...damn I didn't answer your question/s. Oh well; they'll just have to wait another Chapter. Oh, and just to let you know, my family is going on a weeklong trip. But hopefully it won't affect the date that this is supposed to be updated. Man, I am really loving this story. What is with me and lemons as well as the aftermath? Lol.**


	5. Tests

**Okay, the questions should be answered in this Chapter, if not, then this story is sure to be a long one. Oh, also if you guys are a little confused on how much Danny and Sam actually remember, Sam doesn't remember anything she did in the past year, while Danny remembers...well, I'll tell you in this Chapter alright? I think you have an idea, but if you want me to be more specific, I can give a more specific date.**

**I'll try to speed things up a little, things are going pretty slow at the moment, I hope that doesn't mind you guys. But I do want to speed things up a little so we can get more progress and not have it boring.**

**Anyways, on with the next Chapter Enjoy Chapter 5 of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

Not long later, Danny heard a knock at the door, it was very subtle but he could only just hear it. He assumed that it was a Doctor trying not to disturb him. But when he heard the door open, he looked up to see that it was Tucker peeking his head through.

"Tucker?" Danny asked. "Is everything okay...?" he asked before assuming everything being okay was about him being okay. "Well, besides me that is."

Tucker entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him; he was being very sneaky and secretive. He didn't say anything until he sat next to Danny.

"Danny, how much do you really remember?"

Danny looked puzzled at his best friend, he looked down in thought. He wasn't exactly sure how much he could remember, he knew he remembered his family and friends, as well as his relationship with Sam, and he definitely remembered having ghost powers. To make sure, he raised his hand and formed a energy small ball of ecto energy in the form of light.

"Well, I remember all you guys, and my ghost powers."

"Do you know...what happened last night?" He asked lowering his head.

"Um...no I don't think so. Why, was it bad?"

Tucker bit his lower lip, and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, the door slowly opened to reveal the doctor who was looking after him.

"Good morning. I'm just here to make sure that everything is working as it should be."

The Doctor then walked over to where many documents on a desk needed to be checked over. He shuffled them around before reading over them and grabbing them, he walked over to the heart monitor was on the other side of Danny's bed opposite of where Tucker was. He grabbed out his pen and began writing down some information. Danny and Tucker looked at each other feeling slightly awkward to have the doctor right there when Tucker was about to ask Danny something super important.

After taking a few more readings, the doctor clicked his pen and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay, looks like everything is going normal, but we will have to take a blood test later today just to check that the insides are functioning normally."

"Functioning normally? I thought I was fine, and doesn't the heart monitor say that I'm fine?" Danny asked gesturing to the heart monitor, and seriously worried about him finding any evidence through his blood that he was part ghost.

"The heart monitor only monitors heart activity and assesses your cardiac rhythm."

Danny looked like he didn't understand exactly what he was saying; he looked at Tucker and hoped that Tucker would be able to explain it to him in a more simple way. Even though Danny was a young adult, he still felt that ghost fighting was preventing him from learning more about all these things.

Tucker immediately understood by the look that Danny gave him, he looked up at the doctor who was unsure of what was going on; he was expecting a reply from Danny.

"It monitors how your heart is going , and it measures how fast your pulse is going. Right now, it's fine." Tucker explained.

"Oh, now I get it."

The doctor felt slightly insulted by Danny not being able to understand, but then walked off and requested that Danny have some time to eat.

"Tucker, would you follow me please?" The doctor requested.

Tucker knew that so badly, he wanted to say no and tell Danny about what happened a couple of nights ago, but knew that the polite young man he was, he reluctantly got up from the chair and followed the doctor out of the room and began to wonder what the doctor wanted him for.

Shortly after Tucker left the room, the doctor closed the door and then sat on a nearby chair. He gestured to Tucker to sit next to him, it seemed to Tucker that he wanted to talk about Danny or something with him.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything that has happened prior to the accident, would you? It's just for medical reasons."

Tucker felt a bit shaky, he knew exactly what the doctor wanted to hear, but he knew that he had to lie. He decided to be a little evasive at first.

"Well...I don't really know."

"Do you know anything?" He asked seeming suspicious as he saw the worried look on Tucker's face.

"I do know this one thing...right before the accident..."

Tucker wanted to tell him what happened between Danny and Sam, but knew how furious their parents would be, he truly wanted to tell him, but Danny was his best friend, and so was Sam. He had to make something up before he was caught.

"What was it? Did it include any physical activity?"

"It kind of did, actually. " He answered trying to be subtle.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Tucker spoke again.

"It was...running. A lot of running." Tucker said with a nod.

The doctor nodded in reply and wrote down some notes from what Tucker had just told him. And then he proceeded to get up and organise his papers a little better.

"Thank you Tucker." He said before leaving.

Tucker looked at the doctor as he walked away, and then sighed in relief that he didn't give away what happened between Danny and Sam and what the actual cause of the accident was.

He quickly went back to Danny's room, but then saw that Jazz had arrived to see how he was doing, tucker wanted to talk to Danny in private about it since it was only him, Danny and Sam that supposedly knew about what happened two nights ago. Unfortunately, Tucker was the only one who remembers what they told him moments before the crash.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hi Tucker," Jazz greeted. "How are you?"

Tucker shrugged in reply with his hands shoved in his pockets, he tried to seem very casual and not give away what was on his mind.

"I'm good, though they said that Danny would have to take a blood test later on today."

Jazz knew that a blood test had to be done, especially after the accident both Danny Sam had endured. She felt worried about what the results could be, and hoped that nothing bad would come to Danny. But she knew that if a blood test wasn't done, then they wouldn't know if anything was wrong with him.

"I hope he'll be okay." She said looking at the door which led to Danny's room.

"I hope so too."

They both went in to see Danny lying down looking miserable. He was examining his body, and as Jazz and Tucker approached him, they could see that he had fresh tears running down his cheeks. They both knew exactly what he was crying about.

"Hi Danny." Jazz said as she sat on the chair situated next to the bed. "Mum and Dad will be coming over later to check on you. They're just a little busy at the moment."

Danny smiled a little but then frowned again as he looked at his bruised arms and didn't say a word. Tucker wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. He knew that he was worried about Sam, but the only thing Tucker wanted to talk about was the future that was in store for him and Sam. For an unknown reason, Tucker felt like this was best keeping secret as much as Danny's ghost powers. He knew that it was definitely a big deal, and he knew very well that they weren't ready and telling the doctors would be the best solution, but he couldn't help but hold back.

Jazz was the first to say something to him, she knew the pain he was going through, and yet she hadn't experienced the same pain Danny was going through, and she knew that he needed all the support he could get.

"Don't worry Danny; they say Sam is doing great."

"I hope she is, and I really do want to see her." Danny stated feeling desperate to see Sam.

Jazz smiled. "You'll see her in time." She said stroking Danny's hair. "I assure you." She ended with a smile.

Less than an hour later, the doctor who was looking after Sam knocked on Sam's door, he saw his parents still with her having conversations with her about what had happened between New Year's Eve and the current day. He opened the door, and then knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take a blood test."

"Of course, Jeremy, let's wait outside." Sam's mother insisted pointing to the door while looking at her husband.

Jeremy nodded in reply then smiled at Sam briefly before following his wife out of the room.

Shortly afterwards, the doctor prepared a needle to inject into Sam's arm. Sam grew worried since she hadn't had a needle injected into her for a long time, the last time she had one was for immunisations a few years ago.

"Okay, now it shouldn't take too long." He implied approaching Sam with the needle.

Sam felt tense, but knew that this had to be done to ensure that she was alright on the inside physically. So she held her breath like all the other times she had a needle injected into her and closed her eyes as she felt the thin needle pierce her skin. It stayed there for more than a few seconds, Sam could feel the blood being sucked up by the needle, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"All done." The doctor said with a smile as he had withdrawn the needle.

Sam opened her eyes and saw where he had pricked her skin, there was a tiny hole with a small leakage of blood, the doctor handed her a cotton ball to dab it with.

"Thanks Sam, I'll let you recover in case you have any symptoms from having a blood test. And, just letting you know now that I will need to take an additional blood test in about eight hours. So no eating until then please."

Sam looked up at the doctor and nodded in reply with a small smile. The doctor then left the room with the sample of Sam's blood. Sam rested her head on the pillow and looked to the wall opposite the door, she saw the dark curtains covering the window, and she wondered why they weren't withdrawn to reveal the sunlight shining through her window. Sam was glad that they closed the curtains, but why? She wondered.

Shortly after the doctor left the room, he insisted that her parents come later during the day due to the blood test.

"You said we could see her after!" Pamela, Sam's mother cried.

"I understand Mrs Manson, but I assure you. It's for the best that Sam takes a little time to recover."

Sam's parents knew that the doctor was right, so they quickly said goodbye to Sam and then left for home, they told the doctor that they would be back in a few hours. Before they left, the doctor requested in a polite manner that they don't bring her food since she needs to take another blood test later on.

Meanwhile, in Danny's room, Jazz and Tucker were still with him, Danny had talked about the blood test that he was going to have, but most of all, he talked about Sam.

"I know you want to see her, but you'll just have to wait."

"And, that blood test...what if they find out?"

Jazz thought for a moment, she didn't find it logically possible for them to find ghost DNA in his blood while he was in human form, but then again, Danny hasn't had a blood test since way before he acquired his ghost powers. So Jazz was actually a little unsure, but if she put logic to it, he shouldn't be worried.

"I think you'll be fine, but then again I'm not really sure."

Danny looked down and frowned. "Gee, thanks for making me feel better." He said in sarcasm.

**Damn it, I don't know how to skip a whole lot of time to get to the point! XC I used to be good at missing out a lot of things, but now I can't seem to miss a thing. *sigh* Oh well, the next chapter it is for what you all want to hear. Well, at least I hope so that is. Also, sorry for the slight delay with this Chapter... ^^;**


	6. Unexpected News

**Man, that other DP story I've been doing is taking a real long time to wrap up. And I'm pretty sure that this story won't be wrapped up any time soon. Just letting you know now since I'll be going back to school in less than two weeks, and that I might do an additional chapter between then and now plus a regular chapter before summer break ends, but we'll see because I have a lot of other things to do before then.**

**And I'm also letting you know now so that you'll know if I don't update as often. But once a week shouldn't be too hard for me to pull off, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Okay, no more delays, questions will be answered in this Chapter. So, enjoy Chapter 6 of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

Not long later, the doctor came in to see Danny again. He requested that Jazz and Tucker leave the room while he asks Danny some questions, the very same questions that were asked to Sam by another doctor.

"Now Danny, as far as you can remember, have you consumed any drugs or alcohol?"

Danny looked down in thought, he rubbed his neck feeling unsure but certain he didn't take any alcohol or drugs; he was worried that it may have been the thing that Tucker wanted him to remember.

"No...Well, as far as I can remember that is."

"That's okay." The doctor assured him. "Now, have you had any unprotected intercourse that you can remember of?" He asked.

Unprotected Intercourse. Danny knew those words rang a bell somewhere in his head, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought long and hard before he replied. He could be certain he heard the word protection somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"I...I hope not. No, I don't remember any of that."

The Doctor nodded in reply as he wrote down some notes. "Okay, I'll be back soon to take the blood test. I'll let you spend some time with your family and friends." He said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Danny hesitated. "I want to know if Sam is alright." He demanded with a serious expression.

The doctor let go of the handle of the door and sighed as he walked back to his young patient. He looked sympathetically at Danny before smiling a little in hope.

"No need to worry, she'll be fine." He assured him.

"When can I see her again?" He asked, desperately wanting to see the one he cared about the most.

The doctor looked down in guilt and then started to slowly walk away from Danny. He looked up and smiled briefly at Danny.

"You will see her soon." He replied in a quiet tone before exiting the room.

Danny looked down in sadness and desperation; he wanted to see her more than he wanted to make himself feel better, even more than worrying about anyone finding out he's half ghost due to the blood test. He loved her so much, and he wanted to see the damage he took her through. He could never forgive himself for what he couldn't remember.

Jazz and Tucker came back in, expecting to see the same Danny they saw minutes earlier, but only saw Danny looking very saddened and desperate to see Sam.

"I want to see her! I just wish my ghost powers weren't so weak or that I could actually have a moment to myself alone!" He cried as Jazz and Tucker approached him, feeling neglected.

"Danny, I know you're feeling very bad. But you just need to relax. Sam is fine." Jazz assured him.

"I need to see for myself that she's okay." Danny implied.

About an hour later, the doctor returned to take the blood test. He asked for the two other teens to back away slightly so he could have some room to collect a blood sample from Danny.

As the needle pricked through Danny's skin, he thought of them finding out he's half ghost. This worry surfaced because now he knew it was only a matter of luck that the doctor didn't pick up any traces of ghost DNA in his human blood. Jazz and Tucker were worried too.

When it was over, everyone sighed in relief. Danny looked at the doctor as he left the room with a tube containing Danny's blood. He sincerely hoped that they didn't find out about his ghost half. He had managed to keep it a secret for nearly four years, he didn't want to blow it now.

Throughout that day, both Danny and Sam's family members and friends visited for a while before leaving them be. Their doctors popped in every now and then to check on them to make sure that they were doing okay, sometime after sunset, Sam was given yet another blood test, and so was Danny a few hours later. They were both told that their results should return to them within the next twenty four hours.

Tucker still hadn't had the chance to talk to Danny about what happened prior to the accident, but he was determined to the next day, he decided to come in as early as possible to see Danny

When visiting hours closed, and the hospital fell silent. Danny felt that he had enough strength to find where Sam was and check to see how she was. He hoped that she didn't need an operation and that he'd see the inside of her.

So, Danny transformed into his ghost half and phased the cords that were connected to him off so he could fly freely, he felt very weak, but he was strong enough to fly through the walls to look for Sam.

"She'd better be around here somewhere; I need to know that she's okay."

After flying through a few walls while remaining invisible, he managed to find Sam's dimly lit room. Danny saw her beautiful face as she slept peacefully in the hospital bed. He smiled, but then it vanished when he saw her bandaged arm. Regret and guilt ran through his veins as he approached her and caressed her cheek.

"Sam...I'm so sorry I did this to you. I don't remember anything, but hopefully one day, I will."

He closed his eyes and kissed her softly before leaving back to find his room. Before he went through the wall, he took one last look at Sam before reluctantly finding his way back to his room.

Unfortunately, since it took Danny a long time to find Sam, he had forgotten which way his room was. So he flew slowly as to make sure he wouldn't lose too much energy. He flew through countless rooms that look almost exactly the same as his and Sam's, but when he passed through a room that was different to the others, his curiosity forced him to stop and have a look at the place.

The room was full of people in lab coats, and test tubes on almost every cupboard. He could see that there was a dark red liquid in almost all of them; it was then that he assumed that this place was where the blood from a patient was taken to be tested. Danny was about to leave when a scientists sound of astonishment caught his ear.

"This is incredible!" the scientist stated holding a test tube with blood in it.

He waved the test tube around a little before receiving the attention of several other scientists rushing to see what caught his eye.

"What is it?" A female scientist asked.

"This blood sample...it contains something I've never seen before!" he replied feeling astonished.

"That's impossible, what is it?"

Danny bit his lower lip in nervousness as he began to think that the scientist had his blood sample, he went for a closer look to see if his name was written on it, but there was only a bunch of random numbers and letters. He outed then paid attention to the scientist who was holding the test tube, seeming speechless.

"I...I don't know...but if looked underneath a microscope, you could see some colour traces of green."

Danny felt a strong panic and worry build up inside him as soon as he heard the words 'traces of green'. He knew that the blood sample he was holding had to belong to Danny, no one else had ghost DNA in their blood except him. He left the room in a panic just in case if they sent word to his doctor already. He eventually found his room. He didn't realise that it was so close to Sam's. He had to remember where Sam's room was before he would forget again.

He transformed and rested back in bed, trying to remember how he was hooked up so no one would know that he was gone. Afterwards, he lay in bed and waited for the moment for the doctors come in and know his secret.

For a few hours, he waited but no one came in. Danny wanted the fear of the moment to pass by already, but he assumed the doctor thought he was asleep. So, Danny fell asleep and decided to take it all in the next morning. He knew that the next day wasn't going to be pleasant.

When morning arose, and when visiting hours were still closed, Sam and Danny were visited by their doctors to check on how they had been going. Both Sam and Danny asked about the blood tests, but Danny was even more worried than she was.

Both doctors had not yet received the results from the blood test.

"Sorry Miss Manson, but I assure you, we will get the blood test results soon enough. I am expecting good results since you seem to be holding up very well." The doctor assured Sam.

Meanwhile, in Danny's room, he was receiving a similar answer.

"Not yet, but hopefully within the next several hours."

"Thanks." Danny replied shifting lower and lower into his bed in worry and doubt.

Once visiting hours were now open, Tucker was one of the first people to walk through the front entrance; he went upstairs in a slight hurry since he thought going up the stairs would be quicker. Eventually, he made it to Danny's room. He knocked on the door just in case if Danny was still asleep, but was surprised to hear that he was awake.

Tucker entered the room and saw that Danny was alone, Tucker sighed in relief while whispering to himself 'finally' as he walked up to Danny and sat on Danny's right side.

"We need to talk about what happened before the accident." Tucker stated in a serious tone.

"What happened before the accident?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Tucker took in a deep breath before beginning to explain all that happened.

"Look, Sam called me minutes before the crash and telling me that you and she were on your way to the mall."

Danny looked confusingly at Tucker, he was uncertain of why he would call Tucker if he was just going to the mall with Sam. It didn't seem like Sam to call Tucker about what they were doing if they were doing something as simple as going to the mall to presumably just got shopping or have lunch.

"Why would Sam call you about where we both were?"

"Well, originally you were going to come over my house that day but you had to take Sam to the mall because-"

Tucker was so close to revealing the whole reason as to why Danny and Sam were in hospital to begin with, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh man, can't I have a minute to talk to my best friend?" Tucker complained, assuming it was one of Danny's family members, only to find out it was Danny's doctor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe I have the test results from your first blood test." He stated briefly looking at his forms.

Danny gulped in nervousness, Tucker looked at Danny in worry that they might have found out about his ghost half through what Danny had seen the night before. He knew that the news he was going to receive wouldn't be good.

"And, I forgot to mention about what I saw last night." Danny whispered to Tucker as his doctor approached him still looking at his forms.

There was a moment of suspense before Danny received what he was not expecting.

"Your internal organs are functioning as normal, most of your levels are reading normal, but we need to keep an eye on your carbon dioxide levels for a few days. Until your carbon dioxide levels have returned to normal, you'll have to stay here. But once all your levels are good, you can go home." The doctor explained with a smile near the end.

Danny felt very confused and unsure of whether the doctor had missed anything or was keeping the green traces in his blood a secret.

"Are you sure that's it? Was there any problems when the scientists tested my blood?" Danny asked, wanting an honest answer.

The doctor looked at Danny worryingly and slightly suspiciously, he was confused as to why Danny seemed unconvinced to his results.

"Um...yes, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Oh...nothing..."

The doctor then left the room to let Danny and Tucker presume what they were doing before. Danny sunk back into his bed while Tucker eyed the doctor suspiciously, but saw that he was just as confused as Danny was. Danny placed a hand on his forehead as he looked down in thought.

"He must have my sample mixed up with someone else's. It doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Last night after I saw Sam, I found the room where they looked at the blood tests, and one of them was holding a sample and he said that there were traces of green in it."

"Maybe the doctor didn't want to tell you and thought it was a genetic thing?" Tucker assumed with a shrug.

"No, it's too strange to be a genetic thing. The scientist said it was nothing like he had seen before. That sample had to have been mine!"

Meanwhile, at that very same time, the doctor who was looking after Sam entered Sam's room with her results from her first blood test. He seemed very nervous about what to tell Sam.

"Miss Manson, I have your blood test results..." He said uneasily.

He approached slightly shaken by what he had read previously before entering the room about Sam's results.

"Are...you okay?" Sam asked, sitting up and looking at the doctor in concern.

"Um, miss Manson...there was something that we found in your blood sample that we're not sure you know about."

"What?"

"It seems that you have an unknown green substance in your blood. Also, you have human chorionic gonadotropin in your system."

Sam had been to school much more than Danny, but had never heard of what the doctor was talking about, she grew very worried when she heard that two things she didn't know about were inside her. A strange green substance as well as something she had never heard of before.

"Um...can you simplify that? The last part you said." Sam requested specifically.

"It means that you're pregnant."

**There, finally got that part out of me before making it another chapter away. So, that twist at the end there huh? It turns out that Sam has green stuff in her blood, but why does she have it in her blood? Next Chapter will answer that for you! ;)**


	7. Frustration

**Here's an extra Chapter for you guys! ^^ I was going to do this on Monday but I was busy working on some other stuff, and even I'm working on a lot of things now, I just want to get this done and out of the way until the next update which will be this Thursday or Friday. There's less than a week left until school starts, I hope I'm able to make some great progress in the next two Chapters. :)**

**Well, here's the next Chapter of Forgetful Love, hope you enjoy! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

"Wait...what? No...That's not possible!" Sam cried touching her stomach.

The Doctor didn't want to tell her in the first place, because he knew that she would be just as confused as he was. He checked his forms again in case he missed something; he remembered that her amnesia would make her feel even more confused and stressed.

"I'm sorry, but you are. Now, I know you wouldn't remember of any unprotected intercourse, but would you have any idea who the father could be?" He asked with a gesture.

Sam felt uneasy; she slid back down into the bed. She knew she heard the word 'protection' somewhere, and she was beginning to realise why that word was so familiar to her. But what troubled her, was that the only possibility of that ever happening was Danny, but she knew him all too well for him to go that far so soon.

"I can only think of my boyfriend to do that sort of thing, but I would know better...and so would he." Sam replied looking down at herself.

The doctor felt empathic towards Sam, he knew it must have been a terrible experience to not remember something that could affect the rest of your life. He was worried whether Sam would keep the child or not, since she was unsure of whom the father was.

"Now...I must ask you...are you going to keep the child?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm going to keep it; regardless of whether it's some stranger's kid or not." Sam stated firmly.

The doctor silently nodded in reply then left the room to give Sam some time to think about the decision she was making towards her life.

"Wait...that green substance..." Sam began to say but then realised that the doctor wasn't in the room. "Oh..."

She laid flat on the bed and turned to her side; she looked at her stomach and rubbed it with her hand. She thought about her amnesia, she began to hate it more than she did before, now she really wanted to know what happened. What also confused her was how long had she been pregnant? The doctor didn't tell her how long, so she was unsure of how long ago was the night that caused this unwanted pregnancy to happen.

But then she began to think of that green substance...it was nothing like she had ever heard of before. And she wondered how long it had been there, she knew that she was tested regularly and the last blood test she could remember was more than two years ago. So while the doctor was out of the room she thought of the many possibilities that led to those blood test results.

"How did all this happen? Man, I really wish I didn't have amnesia right now so I could find some answers!"

Meanwhile in the room where Danny was being kept, he was feeling just as confused as Sam was about everything. He was worried about the blood test results; he knew that there must have been some mistake.

"There's got to be a mistake. This can't be right!" Danny cried in confusion and frustration.

Tucker looked out the open door with a few people walking past, he had an idea but it would be very risky for Danny.

"Hey, how about you go find your forms and double check?"

Danny looked at Tucker as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you nuts? I can't go ghost around here during the day! With that doctor checking on me every hour and all those people walking by...I just can't!" He exclaimed.

"I could cover for you?" Tucker suggested with a shrug and a small smile.

Danny looked doubtful of Tucker's idea. "No...It's too risky. I'll go tonight when everyone's asleep and not walking around every second."

Tucker sighed and looked down, he hoped he would be there the second he found out what was on his forms, but he would have to wait until the next day.

There was a few moments of silence that seemed to set Danny's mood, and then Tucker remembered why he had come to see Danny in the first place, he tapped Danny on the shoulder quickly before running to check if anyone he knew was coming towards Danny's room. It was clear, so he ran back to a confused Danny who was sitting up and looking at Tucker confusingly.

"Um, are you okay Tucker?" He asked, concerned about his best friend.

"Look, the other day when that accident happened...you were driving Sam to the mall to get the 'pill'..." He explained, hoping that Danny would know what he meant by quoting the word pill.

Danny raised an eyebrow, unsure by what Tucker meant. "What pill? I didn't know she needed to take any medication..?"

Tucker bit his lower lip and looked down in slight nervousness. 'Well, something you did to her caused her to get this pill..."

Danny almost jumped in shock; he sat up within a flash wide eyed at Tucker.

"What!? What did I do to her!?" He demanded grabbing Tucker by his shirt.

Tucker removed Danny's gripped hands from his shirt, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy to tell him, but he knew that he if he didn't know, it would end badly.

This caused a nurse near Danny's room to hear Danny's panicking voice, she rushed to his door to see if everything was alright.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked with her hand on the door.

Danny turned to see a nurse at his door, Tucker felt extremely nervous by this point, and he felt uneasy about the presence of another person in the room.

"I'm...fine." Danny calmly said.

"I'll go get your doctor." She replied while checking the number of the room before running off.

Danny lowered his eyebrows in annoyance; he crossed his arms and then thought about how the only time he was alone was at after visiting hours and in the early morning hours. He hated being checked on whenever Tucker was trying to tell him something, especially now that he knew he had done something to Sam.

"Tucker...next time phone me. Now I'm going to have my doctor in here again and I probably won't ever know what you're trying to tell me!" He complained. "All that I know is that I hurt Sam in some way! I'll never be able to forgive myself..." He ended with a sigh and covering his face with his hands in regret and guilt.

Tucker wanted to reply with something, but nothing wanted to come out. And just when he had an idea of what to reply with, Danny's doctor had rushed in with a panic look on his face.

"Danny, are you alright?" He asked quickly walking over to the heart monitor to check the levels.

"I'm fine." Danny stated in an annoyed tone.

"Your heart rate seems to be increased slightly; the nurse told me that you were yelling about something."

Danny looked down; he wasn't sure whether he should tell his doctor about what Tucker was trying to tell them. It did seem important, but when he looked over at Tucker, his expression signified that it was something he only wanted Danny to know about.

"I was. I was yelling at Tucker who said he didn't bring me any food from Nasty Burger." Danny explained looking over to Tucker with a small wink.

Tucker nodded in reply to Danny, and then continued to make the lie sound like the truth. "But I told you, you can't have that stuff while you're in the hospital." He exclaimed.

The doctor nodded in certainty of Tucker's exclamation to Danny. "Yep, you can have that after your levels have returned to normal, but on a personal note you shouldn't be having that stuff to begin with."

The doctor then left the room, Danny and Tucker sighed in relief.

"Finally, he's gone." Tucker stated with a smile.

"So..." Danny started with a calm tone, before making his voice sound slightly louder. "What did I do to hurt Sam?!" He asked, once again grabbing Tucker's shirt.

"You didn't hurt her! You just forgot to do something!"

"So...what you're saying is that I forgot to do something and Sam had to go to the mall to get some pill?" Danny asked, sounding a little confused while raising an eyebrow.

Tucker nodded from side to side, indicating that wasn't the cause.

"No, that wasn't it."

"Then, what are you talking about? You're not making much sense!" Danny stated in an annoyed tone.

Tucker could see that he was growing frustrated; Tucker knew that gently telling him through a series of hints wasn't going to work on this still clueless teenager. He had to get straight to the point otherwise he would get nowhere. So, while Danny looked at his best friend in frustration, Tucker took in a deep breath before getting to the point.

"You did 'it' with her. There, does that make enough sense!?" Tucker ended sarcastically.

Danny had almost fallen off the bed in shock of hearing that coming out of Tucker, and especially about him and Sam.

"What!? I wouldn't do that with her, especially not this young!" Danny cried, forgetting to be quiet and knowing how responsible he was.

"Well then you tell me why you did that with her!" Tucker growled.

Danny was about to talk back to Tucker, but Tucker felt a vibrating object in his pocket, he knew that it was his phone making that vibration. Someone was calling him. So, angrily, Tucker took out his phone and answered it without knowing who it was.

"What?" He said harshly, before realising who it was. "Oh mum, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

There was some harsh yelling on the other side of the phone, even Danny could hear it from where he was. It almost made him laugh, but since he was still in confusion and doubt of what Tucker told him he wasn't able to.

"Yes mum, I'll be out there right away." He ended hanging up the phone and preparing to leave.

"Tucker, when are you going to get your permit? You've been like this for a while now...well, as far as I can remember that is." Danny stated, remembering that Tucker was the only one out o f the three that hadn't even attempted to get their driver's license.

"I'll get it when I can!" He snapped before running out the door.

Danny smiled in humour for a little moment before Tucker was nowhere in sight. He then grew worried and unsure about what he could have done to hurt Sam.

"I couldn't have done that. We both know better than that. And I'm never left alone so it could never happen anyway."

Back in Sam's room, Sam was unsure of whether she should tell Danny about the pregnancy or not. She didn't know who the father was and grew even more worried that it might now even be Danny's. And maybe that the reason why she was in hospital was because of a one night stand and Danny had to drive her home.

"This is really bad...but I'll get through this...I'm just not sure if I should tell Danny..."

The green substance had been robbing her thoughts, she wanted to know how long it had been in her blood, or even hoping that they had the blood tests mixed up so that Sam wouldn't actually be pregnant and have some green substance in her blood stream.

It sounded impossible and nothing like Sam had heard before, and she had read a lot of ghost books so it was nothing ectoplasm...that she could think of.

**Did I answer that twist I had in the last Chapter? I hope I did. If not, then you'll have to wait a few days for the next Chapter ;) Oh, and in the next Chapter I'll try and speed things up a bit, because you guys probably want Danny and Sam to meet and talk about what they both heard ;)**


	8. Let Out

**Oh boy...school is now just around the corner...for real this time. I start the new and last school year for me on the 27****th****. The first few weeks won't be so hard, but I know it'll get harder as the year progresses. I think these holidays (that have now ended since it's the early weekend) are/were the last holidays I would ever have without homework during school, like ever...**

**But anyways, I'll still probably be able to update this weekly, and if I'm lucky I might be able to do it twice to week, but we'll see. ;) Not sure how long this story will be yet, right now it's really far away. That's all I can say at this point.**

**Oh, and if you've noticed, I've slightly changed the detailed plot I described in the first Chapter, I don't know why..maybe because I was just going with the flow? ^^;**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 8 of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

That night, during the quietest hours of the night, Danny decided to first check on Sam and talk to her if she was awake, and then he would go find the forms with his health information on them. So, he slowly and quietly got out of bed and unplugged himself once again, he snuck over towards the door to see the hallway completely deserted. He smiled in relief and then transformed into his ghost half.

He phased through the walls to eventually find Sam's room, he saw that there was a very dim light spread across the room, and he saw that Sam was asleep. He smiled but then thought of what Tucker had told him earlier, he denied ever doing that sort of thing to her. He flew up to her and pecked her on the lips before caressing her cheeks with a smile of empathy.

"Oh Sam...I hope you're doing okay." He whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek.

He then left the room and explored the floor of the hospital until he found a room that looked much like an office or a front desk since it was in the main hallway. He was invisible the entire time as to make sure that he wouldn't be spotted by the cameras, he flew behind the counter and saw a computer set up as well as several stationary items and papers. He turned behind him to see a cupboard with a shelf of many files sitting on top of it.

Danny went in for a closer look, and saw that there were individual files labelled with different names, names that he had never heard of. He then realised that they were last names, he saw his last name printed on one of the folders, he knew that it had to be his folder. So, he grabbed it and looked through his own forms.

"I don't get it...that blood sample had to have been mine..." He quietly said to himself as he flicked through a few pages and briefly reading each page.

He flicked through another few pages before reaching his official blood test results. They read the exact same as the doctor had described to him, so now he knew that the doctor wasn't lying. But now he wondered who had those blood test results. He put his file back and looked through several others, immediately eliminating Sam since he knew Sam all too well for her to have that blood sample. So he looked through almost all the files until he heard something from the entrance of the hallway.

He gasped and almost dropped one of the files he was holding. He decided to not take that risk and put the file back with the others before flying back to his room to seem like he never left his room.

Danny wanted to check again, but he didn't want to take that risk, even if that small sudden noise was just nothing. So he decided to sleep for the remainder of the night while still thinking of who could possibly have with what Danny assumed was his blood sample?

While Sam slept, she dreamt of her child, her baby girl. She looked exactly like her mother. She had purple eyes and black hair, just like Sam did when she was a child.

"Now, where's your daddy?" She asked teasingly at her infant child.

The baby girl laughed while moving her arms around happily. Sam smiled and laughed as she saw her happy and adorable little girl.

Sam heard footsteps approaching; she looked up to see who it was. She was in a park after all, playing with her little girl while sitting on a bench with a pram sitting by the side of the bench. When she saw a fuzzy figure walking towards her, she grew confused of who it was. It was too blurry to make out any face, but she could see that he had black hair.

But when the figure began to be seen more clearly, Sam saw something that she never wanted to see. She saw a stranger's face, a face that looked like it needed a good cleansing as well as his hair. She had sincerely hoped that he wasn't the father, but she would be doubted.

"Hey there, who's my precious little girl?" He asked, teasing Sam's baby girl and picking her up.

Sam reacted on the inside, but before it could reach the surface of her body, the dream ended and Sam awoke. She looked around and realised that it was only a dream; she sighed in relief and then sat up to take a drink of water.

She was glad that the nurse didn't take her water away for the night, it wasn't ice cold, but it was cold enough to drink comfortably. She drank a cup of water before laying down again and looking down at her stomach, it was difficult to see past her broken arm that was bandaged up and bent at a ninety degree angle on her chest. So she looked down at the sheets as she turned on her side with a saddened expression.

"I just wish I knew who the father was..."

The next day, Sam had received a visit from a more professional doctor. She grew worried when she didn't the doctor who was taking care of her.

"Um, who are you? Where's my regular doctor?" Sam asked in worry.

The doctor looked at Sam with almost a blank expression, but smiled slightly before looking back down at the forms in his hands. "No need to worry, I'm just here to talk to you about this strange substance in your blood."

"Oh..." Sam replied, and had almost forgotten about the green substance in her body, ever since she had that dream of a complete stranger being the father of her child she had been thinking about how she ended up pregnant.

The doctor approached Sam and proceeded to sit on an empty spot near the end of Sam's bed. He knew he could have taken the chair on her right side to sit on, but this way he seemed more empathetic.

"Now, we have done further analysis on your first blood sample and have had a good look at your second blood test." He explained before pausing to look at the forms once again. "And your glucose levels are reading normal. So, you are healthy enough to leave the hospital, but I do suggest not doing any activity that requires a lot of strength for a few weeks. "

Sam could sense some hesitance; she knew she wasn't leaving today because of the doctor's doubtful expression when he looked at the forms once again.

"I'm not going anywhere because of that green stuff, aren't I?"

"Yes, I need to ask you a few questions regarding this subject. I apologize if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way." He said in a polite manner before scooting a little further away from Sam to keep a reasonable distance between them.

Sam nodded in reply; the doctor took this as a sign to begin asking her questions.

"I have read your previous blood test reports, and there had been nothing to do with this green substance. So, at any time do you remember coming in contact with anything...ghostly?" He asked, almost saying the word ghosts in a completely different tone.

"Ghosts?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as to seem like she hadn't been in contact with ghosts before. "No...I don't think so..."

"Are you sure, because none of the scientists can think of this green substance being related to anything else. Perhaps you can't remember due to your amnesia?" He suggested.

Sam looked down sheepishly. "I guess so...I'm not sure..."

She wanted to tell the truth, that she had been fighting ghosts. And she could have come in contact with one recently which could be the cause of this green substance in her blood. She wanted to tell him so much, but she had to keep it all a secret, otherwise Danny would be questioned and he could be exposed.

"What if I was?"

The doctor let out a puff of air before looking down again in doubt. "We're not exactly sure yet what could happen to a human if there was ectoplasm in your blood stream."

So they knew what it was now, Sam thought. But why didn't he tell her that when he started asking her the questions? It was confusing for Sam to understand this doctor, she wished for her regular doctor to return, but whenever she proceeded to ask the doctor would shake the question off his shoulder and continue with his questions.

Meanwhile in Danny's room, he wasn't visited by Tucker, or his family. Usually by this time he would have been visited by someone. But when he looked at the date on his phone, he saw that it was a school day, and had realised that he as well as Sam and Tucker had missed several days of school. But Danny and Sam had a good reason to be absent from school, unfortunately he knew that Tucker would be in a lot of trouble.

About half an hour after Danny had breakfast, he got a visit from his doctor. He was happy to see him in a good mood, but also wondering why he was in such a good mood.

"Good news Danny, you'll be able to go home by the end of the day."

"Really? Danny asked excitedly, finally being able to see Sam without hiding. "But, I thought my levels were low or something?" He said confusingly.

Danny's doctor looked at the forms before replying. "I checked your levels while you were asleep, your levels have returned back to normal. "

"Oh. Well, when do I get let out; after lunch, dinner or what?"

"Not sure, but sometime today I can assure you. We just need to run a few more tests and make sure your levels are stable then you'll be able to go home. But I do suggest that you take a few days rest before doing any serious activity."

Danny nodded in reply, the doctor then left the room. Danny fell back on his pillow with his arms under his head in excitement and relief.

"Finally, I'll be able to see Sam without going ghost." He said to himself while staring at the ceiling and thinking about Sam.

Danny was finally let out right before visiting hours had closed, he was glad that he was let out, but he wasn't able to visit Sam since she was feeling tired and the nurse wouldn't allow him in. Danny's parents had come to pick him up and take him home. They knew that he wanted to see Sam very badly but he would have to wait until the next day.

"How is she?" Danny asked her doctor.

"We'll just have to run a few tests on her before she is able to go home." He replied.

So after Danny was taken home and his things that his parents had brought him, Danny sat on the bed with his hands covering his face in tiredness.

"Man, it's been awhile." He said to himself as he looked around, feeling like it had been forever since he was last in his room. He then noticed that his room looked a little different from what he could remember. "I must have changed my room recently, because I don't remember it looking like this."

He then went to his mirror and examined himself for a few minutes, he seemed to be in good shape from that accident, he still had evidence of the accident on his head and arms, but otherwise he was fine. He decided to go to sleep, since he was pretty tired from the long day waiting excitedly to get out of the hospital in order to see Sam. He knew that first thing, he would go to visit Sam. He wouldn't go to school, even if his family urged that he should since he had missed several days already.

But Sam meant everything to him; he didn't want to spend one meaningless day at school to miss out on a perfect opportunity to see Sam. He knew that it was his last year of schooling, for Sam and Tucker too. But he needed to talk to Sam, know for sure that she was okay.

While he slept, he dreamt of a girl making out with him, he couldn't tell who this girl was because she was completely blurred. He then dreamt about the unthinkable. He was making love to her, on his bed. He wanted to stop, but it was so pleasurable that he was unable to.

Somehow, he managed to wake himself up from the dream; he was getting really annoyed with dreams that forced him to wake up so they could stop.

He wondered why he had that dream, and who was that girl? Was it Sam? He thought trying to remember.

**Was there progression in this one? Yeah, I think two days is better than I have done so far in this story. But, if you do have questions about the parts I skipped, please feel free to message me or ask me in the reviews. I will update this story next Thursday or Friday, but hopefully Thursday ;)**


	9. The News

**Man I have really been into DP stories with Sam getting pregnant...lol that must explain why this is my second story I've written with her getting pregnant. Pity that there aren't many stories like that on FanFiction, I have read most of what I've found, I just wish that there was more out there. Lol I don't know why I have such an interest in these kind of DP stories, they're just very interesting I guess...XD**

**Anyways, school has kicked in with me, but homework isn't that steep just yet so I may or may not update this again on the weekend, we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Well, enjoy the next and hopefully satisfying Chapter of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

The next morning, Danny finally woke up peacefully and not disrupted by a bad dream. He sprung out of bed excitedly hoping to see Sam as soon as possible, he got dressed right away and even skipped breakfast to do so, it had been so long since he had seen Sam awake and he had a feeling that today would be the day that he would finally get to see his girlfriend with her eyes open.

Unfortunately, his mother prevented him from doing so since he had exams that he had missed, before Danny was about to walk out the door with the car keys, Maddie grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back inward.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny asked, not understanding why his mother wouldn't let him go.

Maddie looked at him with a serious and sincere expression. "Danny, I know you want to see Sam more than anything but you have to go back to school. You have missed several school days already."

"Um, I've only missed like two days." Danny corrected, not feeling worried about his grades.

"But this is your final year of school; I suggest you use your time wisely."

"I will, I just need to check on Sam. I won't be long." Danny assured his mother.

Maddie looked down in thought and doubt, she knew that he would spend the rest of the day with her; they always seemed to be around each other, it did bother her, but she knew that they made a great couple. Unfortunately, if it wasn't Danny's last year of school she would think differently.

"I'm sorry Danny, but you need to go to school. These are your final weeks; I don't want you to fail." She exclaimed with a sincere expression.

Danny rolled his eyes, it seemed like he had heard this same line over and over again. "Mum, just because Jazz passed with an A grade average, doesn't mean I will pass with an A too."

Maddie thought for a moment, she knew that Danny wasn't as smart as Jazz was, but she wanted both her children to be successful in their education.

"Look, if you can at least get a B grade average your father and I will be proud of you."

"Solid B minus!" Jack implied from the kitchen.

Danny narrowed his eyebrows in slight frustration. "I'll just be a minute down at the hospital and then I'll go straight to school. I promise."

Maddie smiled as she saw the seriousness in her son's eyes, she trusted him enough to do the right thing, and there had only been a few times that he had done the wrong thing. Although he done more wrong than right than Jazz did, she still knew that Danny could do it.

So Danny drove towards the hospital, not realising he was taking the very same route as he did when he took Sam to the mall which caused the accident, but as he travelled through the intersection where it happened, it felt very familiar to him, like he had been there before. He wasn't sure, but it felt like déjà vu.

"Weird...I feel like I was in that intersection fairly recently..." He said to himself as he looked in the rear-view mirror briefly.

Not long later, he had arrived at the hospital. He parked in the visitor's car park and immediately went inside not going ghost since he could get caught, even though going ghost would be much quicker than walking. As he walked through the car park, he saw that Sam's parents were at the hospital, he knew that they were only at the hospital for one reason, the very same reason why Danny was at the hospital.

Before he got to Sam's room, Sam's parents had found out about the news. They were astonished and were speechless about what to respond with.

"I apologize if this is too much for you to take in Mr and Mrs Manson." The Doctor apologized being polite.

Pamela looked down at her daughter with widened eyes; it was then that she saw that strange glow around her that every mother sees when someone else is pregnant.

"Oh my...you are pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Who's the father?" Jeremy asked with an extremely serious face, forgetting that Sam had amnesia and could not remember who she had slept with.

"I...I don't know...it could be Danny I guess but he knows better than that."

"He damn well should!" Jeremy stated, before hearing a knock at the door.

Everyone looked towards the door, including the doctor who was looking at his papers. The knock was almost silent, as if it was a young shy child knocking on the door, but when the door was opened, Sam's parents immediately grew furious with Danny.

"Hi Sam...It's great to see that you're alright." Danny said in a soft calm tone as he entered the room.

Pamela and Jeremy immediately got up from their seats and headed towards Danny in an angry manner, the doctor quickly excused him as he felt uncomfortable to get into family issues, Danny grew confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Um, why are you two looking at me like that?" He asked feeling nervous and confused.

"You should know better than to hurt our daughter!" Jeremy snapped.

Danny gasped in immediate shock, he hated when Sam's parents got straight to the point and never explaining anything prior to the main point.

"I would never hurt her!" Danny shouted back at Jeremy.

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Don't make this any harder." She hesitated, knowing that yelling always made things worse.

Danny looked over to Sam, and was going to walk over towards her, but Sam's father prevented him from doing so. Danny was feeling angered and very confused as to why Sam's parents didn't like him more than usual.

"Stay away from her. I don't want you touching her again!"

"I didn't do anything! I would never hurt Sam!" He cried with a very serious face.

He looked over at Sam behind her father; he could see that she was looking worried and saddened. This made Danny's angered expression turn to sympathetic. He was deeply worried about her at this point, more than any other time he had been worried about her.

"Please, I need to talk to her." He stated in a calmer and quieter tone.

But unfortunately, Sam's parents wouldn't allow Danny to go near Sam or even talk to her. They forced him to leave and get back to his schooling and ignorant ghost hunting parents. Danny felt extremely insulted when they both insulted Jack and Maddie about ghost hunting. What they didn't realise was that they had insulted Danny most of all since he fought ghosts too.

"Fine." Danny said bluntly leaving the room and giving one last glance at Sam.

Sam knew he would be back later, when her parents weren't around he would come through the walls to see her. In the mean time, she tried to convince to her parents that it could have been anyone.

"Mum, dad, it could have been anyone. I'm not saying that I'm a whore, but it may have not been Danny." She explained, secretly hoping that the father was Danny.

"I still don't trust him; if he is then he is most definitely not going to be around you."

Sam frowned and looked down; she knew her parents were going to act this way, so it wasn't surprising to her. She would be in awe if they accepted it all and Danny all in one hit. She would think that they've been possessed.

Later on that day, surely enough Danny came and checked to see if Sam's parents were still around. He made sure that he was still invisible so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He phased his head through the wall opposite Sam's bed, and saw that the room was empty aside from Sam still sitting in the bed.

"Hey Sam, is the coast clear?" Danny whispered still invisible, checking with Sam if the doctor was to come back.

Sam looked around, she remembered her doctor not being in here very long ago, she hoped that he wouldn't come back in again for a short time. So Sam nodded in reply and then Danny turned visible, he flew to Sam's side and gave a sympathetic expression.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Danny." Sam replied with a small but adoring smile.

They embraced each other with a kiss, they felt their stomachs twist in strong feelings of hormones and their heart race, and to them it had felt like an eternity since they had last locked lips. They parted when they thought they heard something at the door, but they were mistaken, and relieved that it was no one.

"If anyone comes in, I'll just stay invisible. I'm not leaving you here alone." Danny said in a serious but caring tone.

"I know you won't. "

And then, the thoughts of earlier came into mind, she knew she had to tell Danny, but something else was boggling her mind that she would think Danny would have a better insight to. She decided to leave the worst news for last.

"Um, so...how's Tucker?" She asked almost reluctantly.

Danny looked wide eyed at am for a moment, he thought that she would get into what he had been wondering about all this time, but instead she asked him something that made him feel confused.

"He's okay I guess...did he ever visit you?"

Sam looked down and frowned, this indicated to Danny that he never came to visit her. This made Danny suspect Tucker's actions, why would he only see Danny and never Sam? He knew they hated each other from time to time but they were still the best of friends, so why would Tucker solely see Danny? He thought.

"Weird...he visited me like every day. Why would he visit me and not you?"

Sam bit her lower lip, perhaps Tucker knew already what had happened through her doctor. She knew that now had to be the time to tell Danny the news. She let a small moment of silence come between the two before Danny looked at Sam with sadness and confusion. He wondered if she was alright.

She looked down then held her stomach tightly, she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Um...D-Danny..." She muttered.

"What is it Sam?" He asked in concern and worry.

She gestured to her stomach, Danny wasn't getting the hint. Was she sick in the stomach? Was she hurt severely in that area? Danny thought.

"I...don't know how to tell you this...but..."

Danny felt the painful suspense that followed Sam's muttered words; he needed to know what was troubling Sam. He knew he would do anything to help her no matter what the problem was. Danny smiled and held Sam's hand gently as he looked into Sam's teary eyes.

"Sam, whatever the problem is I can handle it." Danny assured her.

"It's not what you think...I...I'm..."

Another moment of suspense and silence pained Danny; his curiosity was getting the best of him. He really had to know what Sam was trying to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

Danny looked extremely wide eyed, he let go of Sam's hand and backed away slowly in pure shock. He didn't know what to think of Sam at this point.

**Oh, now he knows. What will his full reaction be like? Well, you guys will just have to wait till the next Chapter, which will either be on the weekend or around this time next week (Thursday or Friday at the latest). So until next time, see you later! ^^**


	10. Explanation

**Man, I was hoping to update this sooner, but school and other things got in the way. I do apologize for uploading/updating this more than a week later. Know how anticipated you guys get when it comes to that time of the week again, or when I upload an extra Chapter by surprise. You know, I was going to do one on Tuesday but I couldn't find the time to do so. So unfortunately, it's only one Chapter this week (well, last week anyway). But I will see what happens next week. ;)**

**It really depends on the work load I get from school, and right now the homework load is riding slightly steeper by the week. So it may end up being a Chapter per week just like I used to but who knows?**

**Well, better get on with the Chapter then. Enjoy Chapter 10 of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

Danny didn't know what to think of Sam, he didn't know what to say. The only reaction Sam could see was him backing away slowly with very wide eyes. And this made her think twice about keeping the baby if it were Danny's or not.

"I'm sorry." Sam said as she began to tear up.

Sam began to sulk even more because of making Danny seem very speechless, as if his whole world had been turned upside down. He saw the sadness and regrets in her eyes; he comforted her but with a serious expression.

"Is it mine?" He asked after comforting her.

Sam rubbed her eyes and rubbed her nose before looking at Danny who was sitting by her side holding her hand. She looked down and shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't remember..."

Danny felt his entire body ache afterwards; he wanted to know who did this to Sam. Was it him, or was it someone else who was going to get a serious beating? Danny thought. But Danny knew that he had to support his girlfriend through this pain whether it was his child or not.

He watched as Sam continued to cry about the pain she was going through, he wanted to say something to her but his strong emotions against and towards this made the words stay inside. Danny grunted in annoyance of himself not finding the right words to say to her.

Eventually, he managed to get the words out of him.

"Sam," He began to speak while nearing closer to Sam. "Whether it's mine or not, I will help you through this." He assured her as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Sam smiled slightly with tears still streaming down her face, she knew Danny would support her, but the main thing that was on her mind was whether it was Danny's or not. She hoped that it wasn't the man she saw in her dreams.

"I know you will." She smiled in reply as her tears slowly dried up.

They embraced with a warm gentle hug, they were happy for each other's support, but the one thing that was on both of their minds was who the father was?

It grew coarser through Danny's mind since he cared about Sam more than anyone; he desperately wished he could remember if they did end up making this happen, or if someone else did. Sam wanted to remember as much as Danny did, she wanted to carry Danny's baby, if she were to fall pregnant. She didn't want to carry anyone else's child.

For now, Sam was calling the baby only her own until she had enough proof who the father was of this unborn baby.

Danny wanted to stay with her for the rest of the day; he wanted to be there for everything. He didn't want to let her down as much as he didn't want to let himself down.

"And for now, this baby is mine until I know who the father is."

"But Sam...What if it's not mine...? Will you still call it someone else's child?" He asked worryingly as he began to tear up and bite his lower lip in pain.

Sam looked down in thought; she then looked back up at Danny.

"No...I won't..." She mumbled closing her eyes in sadness.

Danny clenched his teeth and his fists together in sudden anxiety and anger. He had hoped that no one had hurt Sam and made this happen, even though there wasn't much evidence to confirm that she was pregnant, Danny could see it in her lilac eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I'm going to find out who this guy is. I need to know." He stated firmly still with clenched his fists as he started to head for the door.

Sam managed to grab Danny's arm before he was out of reach from her only moving arm. "Danny, wait. I want to know as much as you do. I think it's best we wait a while."

"But...if it's not mine...I can't let someone else be the cause of this mess. I don't want them ruining your life!"

Sam began to tear up again; Danny's loud words ached her ears and made her emotions bottle up to the surface. She was in deep emotional pain.

"Danny! Please, don't make this any harder!' She cried.

Danny saw how saddened he was making his own girlfriend; he too felt her pain and stopped in his tracks before going any further. He wanted to go and find her doctor and fight the words out of him, but Sam's upset look and crying made him stop and sit by her side again.

"I'm sorry, but I know better to not do that to you. So I'm worried that it might be someone else who did this to you. I think that's why you wound up in the hospital." He explained looking down at the ground.

Sam nodded in agreement, it seemed that way. But there were many possibilities that could lead to her being in bed with a broken arm and a sore body, as well as having a living thing developing inside her. Her theory of how all this happened was that Danny found her on the floor of some stranger's house and he was taking her to the mall to get the pill. And somehow that other person deliberately crashed into them. As much as she wanted the child to be Danny's, she couldn't think of Danny doing that to her so early, not matter how young they were.

"Danny...please be honest with me...Would you ever do that sort of thing to me?"

Danny felt insulted slightly, he thought Sam knew Danny well enough to know the answer to that question, but it seemed that Sam needed his absolute honest answer. He could see it in her beautiful lilac eyes. He looked down and thought hard about what Sam had requested him to do with sincereness and sympathy.

He held Sam's hand tightly and looked into her eyes; Sam did the same and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"Sam, I would never ever force you into that sort of thing. I would only do it if we were both truly ready for it." He stated in a serious and caring tone as he looked straight into her eyes.

Sam smiled as tears still rolled down her cheeks, she hugged him with her working arm and he returned the embrace with a warm and gentle hug of comfort. After they broke from the hug they locked lips in an eternal embrace, but they broke when they heard a knock on the door.

Danny immediately let go of Sam and turned him invisible so that he would not be seen, Sam looked towards the door with worry of who it was. She hoped it wasn't her parents again.

She was in luck, it was her doctor, but he had a serious expression planted on his face as he walked over to the bed carrying his forms neatly clipped to a clipboard.

"Miss Manson, we need to monitor that ectoplasm in your blood for a few more days. "

"But why?" Sam asked pleading.

Ectoplasm. That word rang through Danny's mind, he grew confused and unsure of what he meant by ectoplasm being in her blood, it didn't sound right. But then, he had a sudden realisation of what he had been looking for the answer to for a while.

He realised that since he didn't look at Sam's forms he would never have found those blood test results. He always assumed that the blood test belonged to him since he was half ghost half human. But he would never think that Sam had anything to do with ghosts inside of her. He found that something wasn't clicking in about this al being right.

He was in doubt, he wanted to leave but his curiosity made him stay in that one spot to listen to every word that Sam and the doctor said.

Sam felt almost heartbroken because she didn't tell Danny about the ectoplasm in her blood. She bit her lower lip as she looked in the direction that she last saw Danny before he turned invisible, she could tell that he was still around by his cold ghostly presence.

"Miss Manson, we haven't had a case like this ever. We need to see if it's doing anything to you to see if ectoplasm is deadly to humans."

The doctor was expecting a shocked Sam, but was surprised to see how calm she was about hearing the possibility of her dying because of the ectoplasm in her blood.

Sam looked down, her tears were still there, but just barely because she knew she had to seem less upset than she would usually be. Otherwise the doctor would know that something was up. She didn't realise that the doctor was expecting a response for her; she had drifted into a state of staring into space.

She heard the click of the doctor's fingers, this made her blink and snap out of that small moment of comfort as she stared at one particular thing for a little while.

"Deadly? So you're saying that I could die?" She asked feeling angered, knowing it would be okay anyway, because of Danny.

"No, I didn't say that. I said just to see if there's a possibility of ectoplasm doing anything that could harm the human body." He exclaimed almost blushing in embarrassment

"Well it sure sounded like it." Sam replied in an annoyed tone as she turned away from the doctor and towards where she presumed Danny was.

Danny saw Sam turn his way, he was very confused. And he wanted to appear to he could talk to Sam about how this ectoplasm got into her blood, and whether it was true or not. Danny wanted more than almost anything else for a ghost have infected her with ectoplasm. He wouldn't know what it would do to her; he knew it wouldn't be enough ectoplasm to make her half ghost like him. He grew worried and wanted to talk to her.

So he waited extremely impatiently as the doctor continued to talk to Sam about why she had to stay for a couple more days. He folded his arms in impatience; he wanted to kick the doctor out so he could to Sam in privacy and have his curiosity cooled down by having his questions being answered.

He tried not to say anything so that the doctor wouldn't hear him, but he wanted to open his mouth and say something. He knew that he would be exposed if he said anything while he was still invisible. So he flew over to the corner near the heater where he could still hear the two of them talking but it was far enough for him to grumble to himself in pain of a thousand questions running through his head all at once.

"I'm sorry Miss Manson; I know how much you want to spend time with Danny. I'm actually surprised he hasn't visited you yet." He stated in slight surprise as he looked towards the door.

"He has to study for the exams...which I should be doing as well." She replied with scorn.

The doctor stood up firmly and placed the forms on the desk near Sam's bed.

"Well, I'd give a ring to your parents so they could bring your books so you can study here. Will that make you feel better?" He asked in a sudden different calming tone.

"Yes, well it's better than nothing I guess." Sam answered shrugging feeling like it was her best option to study for the exams coming up, and they were very soon.

They only had a few weeks of school left until they would graduate their last year of school. And the three of them knew that not studying would not end well. Tucker needed this IT career more than anything and Sam and Danny needed to study as well.

Sam knew that the teacher would allow her extra time, and even if the teacher didn't, her parents would force the school into giving her more time to study.

Danny on the other hand, was perfectly well, other than a few lumps and bruises situated throughout his body. He knew that the teacher would not give him extra time, especially now that he was wasting a school day with Sam.

**Have to end it there. I do apologize for the 2 day delay. I had a sleepover on the weekend and I was hoping to get this done by then but I ran out of time. Oh well, better late than never right? Well, the next Chapter will be near the end of this week, I promise. I will have time to do it, praying that school lets me ;)**


	11. Second Thoughts

**Okay, I'm glad to have uploaded this Chapter within a week unlike last week's chapter. :) Almost...anyway. Well, I'm starting to get a clear idea of my school schedule, still a bit foggy for me but it's slowly clearing. So soon I'll have a clear idea of when I am most likely going to be busy and when I won't be. For now, it's all over the place. XD**

**Anyways, I think I should pick up the pace with things that are going on in this story otherwise it's going to be super long, not that I hate super long stories, it's just that they drag on forever and take much longer to complete.**

**So, better get on with the Chapter. Otherwise I will drag it out XD Enjoy the 11****th**** Chapter of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

Danny was so eager and impatient to ask Sam what was really going on, he felt so clueless that he just had to ask her what was going on. But he had to remain invisible until the doctor left, which was taking a long time from Danny's point of view.

Eventually, Danny heard the doctor talk in a tone sounding like he was preparing to leave. He sighed in relief.

"So, we want you to stay here for a few more days to see if this ectoplasm is harmful." The doctor explained as he smiled at Sam before getting up from where he was sitting. "I'd let you out now to be honest, but I am strictly obeying what the scientists told me. There is a potential threat since they couldn't identify its properties."

"But, then how were they able to determine that it was ectoplasm?" Sam asked, feeling confused and unsure of whether the doctor was saying the right thing or not.

The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to see a confused Sam. He sighed and returned back to the bed to explain the rest.

"They were able to because of the amount of hue concentration it had, and once they were able to dissect it, they found that it was glowing. They are still looking at it now to see if it can be harmful to humans."

Danny knew perfectly well that it wasn't harmful to humans at all, he looked at himself and thought about how he was surviving all well with half of his DNA transformed into ghost DNA. He was infected with ectoplasm just like Sam was, but not in the same way. And this was what made Danny raise some questions that were buzzing around his head eagerly wanting to escape his lips.

"Okay..." Sam replied uneasily.

The doctor nodded with a smile and then got up from the edge of the bed to walk out of the room. Sam and Danny watched as he left the room, Danny let out a sigh of relief as soon as the doctor closed the door gently on Sam and left. Danny turned himself visible and stared at Sam with a serious expression.

"Sam, what's going on?" He asked like he didn't trust her anymore and that she was keeping a secret from him.

Sam bit her lower lip, but then raised an eyebrow in confusion of why he was acting all protective and serious all of a sudden.

"Um, why are you asking in this way?" She asked, gesturing to his posture.

Danny looked down at himself then looked back at Sam with confusion; he shrugged in thought of there being something wrong with his posture.

"Um, why can't I? Sam, just please answer the question. I'm really curious to know what is going on."

Sam sighed as she closed her eyes and prepared to explain to Danny about the ectoplasm in her blood.

"I was actually surprised you didn't check my medical files for this kind of thing." She said jokingly, before clearing her throat to continue speaking. "Anyway, it was right after I found out I was pregnant..." Danny shuddered when Sam said that word. "They said that I had a green substance in my blood. And I knew afterwards that it was ectoplasm."

"But, how could you have ectoplasm in your blood? How long has it been there?" Danny asked, wanting more answers.

"I don't know." Sam said in a slightly harsh tone as she tried to think clearly about all this. "It might have been from all that ghost fighting we've been doing. But as far as I can remember which is New Year's Eve, I don't know. " She concluded.

Danny looked down and shuffled his feet; he nodded slowly and silently in reply. He looked up at Sam before kneeling close to her.

"Well, all that I know is that you should be fine. You and I both know very well that I'm half ghost and is living fine with these ghost powers. But I am still a little concerned with this ectoplasm in your blood. "

"Did it show up in your blood test too?" Sam asked, assuming that it did show up but made sure.

"No...it didn't..." Danny mumbled before realising that they could have mixed up the blood tests, but then sighing when he remembered that the blood tests didn't get mixed up. "I don't understand. I should be the one with that blood test, not you. I even checked. How is this possible?" Danny cried as he pulled at his black hair.

Sam was astonished to find that Danny didn't have ectoplasm in his blood yet he was half ghost and Sam had ectoplasm in her blood and she was plain human. It was all very confusing for the both of them.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Sam muttered. "They should have found ectoplasm in your blood, not mine."

Danny growled in frustration and confusion, it was frustrating his mind about how could Sam have ectoplasm in her blood and not Danny who was half ghost. He grunted one last time before letting go of his hair and kneeling down by Sam's side once again.

He sighed while looking down in reluctance before looking up at Sam's lilac eyes.

"I can't think straight here, I'll come back soon hopefully with a logical answer." He explained before kissing her on the lips.

Sam returned the kiss, leaving the couple in a warm embrace before Danny broke it unexpectedly and flew through the walls and away from the hospital towards the school. Sam sighed in sadness that neither of them understood why there was ectoplasm inside of her. And what was worse was that they both had amnesia and thus couldn't remember anything to do with ghosts in the past few weeks.

Danny flew towards the school, where he saw that it was break time and Tucker was looking for him. Tucker knew where Danny would be, but hoped that he would return soon so that he wouldn't get into trouble. Unfortunately for Danny, he already was in trouble.

He flew into the boy's bathroom and transformed into his human self. Danny ran outside before any teachers could spot him, he texted Tucker and said that he was now at school. Tucker received the message within seconds and turned to see Danny opening the doors to go outside.

"Danny!" Tucker called out. "Man, you should consider yourself lucky for not missing out on anything this morning." He added waving his hand as Danny made his way to Tucker.

Danny made it to Tucker, he was silent up until he and Tucker sat down at a bench.

"So, how did it go?" Tucker asked nervously.

Danny took in a deep breath, knowing that his explanation to Tucker was going to be a long one. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before explaining all that he could think of that happened.

"I went to see Sam; I found out that she's pregnant. And I find out that she has ectoplasm in her blood, which I thought was my blood test results but they turned out to be hers and now they're monitoring her in case of anything happening to her because of the ectoplasm." He explained all in one breath.

Tucker bit his lower lip, he now had confirmation that the cause of the accident which was the night of love making turned out to successfully conceive a child. Tucker wanted to tell him, but didn't know how Danny could take it.

"Wait, Sam's knocked up? By whom?" he asked, trying to seem shocked.

Danny sunk down and buried his face in his hands as he sighed in frustration. "That's just it; I don't know who the father is. It could be me for all I know or could have been someone who took advantage of Sam and..." Danny cut the sentence short, fearing that what he would say next would actually be true and stab him emotionally. He closed his eyes in fear of ever thinking Sam carrying a stranger's child.

And then, Tucker went wide eyed as he realised that Sam had that blood test result that they both assumed Danny should have. He got up from his bench seat in shock.

"Hold on a minute, does that mean Sam has ghost powers?!" He cried.

"Dude, not so loud!" Danny snapped pulling Tucker back onto the bench seat. Danny sighed before he replied again. "No, I don't think so. My ghost sense didn't go off so I'm assuming she's fine for now. But, what's really boggling me about all this is how in the heck did she get ectoplasm in her blood!?" Danny explained pulling at his hair again in stress and frustration.

"How did it get there?" Tucker asked.

Danny grunted in annoyance, knowing that Tucker would miss the point of the situation. "That's the problem! I don't know! I can't remember anything! I'm actually surprised Sam remembered exams. I would have never remembered that until you told me."

"Wow, I didn't even tell her about the exams. She must have good memory."

"But she said she could only remember up to New Year's Eve last year. How could she know about that?" Danny asked with a hand gesture.

"I think she just assumed. I would have."

Danny sighed, knowing that they were going off track with the situation. He looked to the side with his head nearing the top of the bench table. He thought about Sam, and the baby. And then he thought about the ectoplasm in Sam's blood. How did it get there? That question ran through his head the entire day he was in detention for missing out half the day for unexplained reasons.

Meanwhile Sam was thinking the same throughout the day, especially when her parents came in the second time for a visit with several forms in hand. She wondered what they were, but knew that they wouldn't be any good news. Sam knew that if her parents were smiling about something, then it was usually bad news for her.

"Good news Sam, we've made an appointment this Saturday for you to have an abortion."

"An abortion? Who said it was your choice to decide what I should do?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone sitting up with her one arm balancing her.

Pamela and Jeremy looked at each other in confusion of why their daughter was acting this way to good news, then again she would almost always act this way when they shared good news with her.

"Um, sweetie, do you want to be tortured for the rest of your life with a child taking over your life?" Pamela asked in a sweet tone.

Sam looked down with an eyebrow raised; she was surprised that her parents actually cared about her future. "Um, I'm glad you're thinking about my future, but it's my decision. And I'm keeping it." She stated clearly.

Both Sam's parents gasped in shock as the forms fell all over the floor.

"Samantha, you're not telling me that you want some man knocking you up and ruining the rest of your life!?" Pamela said in a state of shock.

"Especially if it was Fenton's kid.' Jeremy added, pointing a finger.

Sam grunted in frustration, her parents never understood Sam's point of view. They always wanted what was best for her, they wanted her to be a successful young woman who wore fancy dresses and married a rich young man.

"Look, it's my kid. No one else's!" She snapped.

Jeremy and Pamela looked at each other in thought and whispered a few words to each other. Sam knew that their decision wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Sam waited with her fingers tapping the bed in impatience as she looked all around the room hearing a few small whispers as she waited.

After a few more moments of whispering, Sam's parents turned to Sam to say what they agreed on.

"Very well Sam, but we're not taking any responsibility for that child. It's your full responsibility to feed it, rock it to sleep, change its diapers and so on." Pamela stated firmly with her arms folded along with her husband following the same pose.

"What!?" Sam cried, knowing her parents answer wouldn't be good.

"It's your future Samantha. But, if you change your mind by this Saturday, we are more than happy to take you to get an abortion." Jeremy added.

Sam's jaw dropped, she didn't know what to say. She had a few days to make up her mind before her parents either ad her life their way or her way. Sam knew clearly that she wasn't going to get an abortion, but she did begin to think about it when her parents left for the day.

Sam was beginning to have second thoughts about keeping this baby. What if it was some stranger's just like in her dream? She wouldn't want her child to look completely different from her and grow up into something completely unexpected. It was all too confusing for Sam to handle.

**Damn, Sam's got it real bad now that she thinks about it. *sigh* well, sorry for the slight delay again, I hope to have the next chapter up on Friday or Saturday, but I'm really hoping that it'll be Friday. Well, until then hope you enjoyed this Chapter! ^^**


	12. More Stress

**Phew, boy has this week been all about time management and organisation or what? Lol, it was. And man do I feel pumped to get a lot of things done this weekend, including this, which I did hope to do yesterday but I was in the mood to do some animation. Well, my first animation to be honest ^^; You can check it out on deviantArt if you want ^^**

**Anyways, I think I'm losing enthusiasm with this story, I think it's because I'm not into DP as much as I was when I started this story. So I think I'd better start planning further ahead with this story just so when it comes to that time of the week again and I'm not in the mood at all to do this chapter, I'll be prepared ;)**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 12 of Forgetful Love! ^^**

**DP (C) Butch Hartman**

Sam demanded that her parents leave so that she would have time to think about this abortion, she told them that she was having second thoughts. She was almost surprised to see them smiling about her having second thoughts about keeping the child.

"Well Samantha, we are only doing what is best for you, and what is best for your future."

"Wow, I can't believe you're actually acting like real parents..." She mumbled as she looked the other way in thought. "Look, I just need to think on my own for a minute, okay?"

Pamela and Jeremy looked at each other then smiled with sincerity. "We can give you up until you have to go for the abortion to make a clear decision. Just remember that Saturday isn't very far away." Jeremy explained.

Sam bit her lower lip and nodded in reply, she had only a few short days to think all of this through, and she hoped that nothing bad would happen to her before then. She hoped that the ectoplasm problem would subside by then, so that she would only have one thing to worry about. But then she realised she had Danny to worry about too, and who the father was, who took advantage of her? She had a thousand different questions running through her mind that seemed to all focus on just the one topic. It made her head spin in confusion. Sam grunted in pain from this.

"Just leave me be for now, okay!?" Sam grunted in pain.

Pamela immediately took this as stressful pain, but she assumed it was because of her physical pain, and not the child. So Pamela quickly rushed by her side and proceeded to feel her forehead in case she was developing a fever.

"Are you not feeling well? Did you want me to get the doctor?" She asked in deep concern of her daughter.

Sam smacked her mother's hand off her forehead in frustration. "No, just leave me alone!" She shouted, feeling her emotions take control of her.

Pamela backed away slowly in deep confusion and concern. She wanted to help her daughter out but could see that the only thing Sam wanted was to be left alone. Tears began to make her aqua coloured eyes swell; Jeremy held her arms from behind and guided them both towards the door, where running towards the room could be heard.

A few short seconds later, the doctor was at the door in a panic, he had almost skidded across the floor just to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, is Miss Manson alright?" He asked, looking at Sam's parents.

Pamela stuttered, she tried to speak, but she was upset with how her daughter was acting. "She's...she-"

"Samantha just wants some time on her own." Jeremy explained while holding Pamela by the shoulders.

The doctor seemed unsure, from what he heard before, it seemed to him that Sam was in an awful lot of pain. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure? That scream sounded like a scream in pain."

"It wasn't a scream, I shouted because I am in emotional pain! It's something you doctor's can't do anything about!" Sam exclaimed, folding her arm into the wrapped up other arm.

The doctor seemed shocked, but then remembered that Sam was pregnant, by only a few days. He couldn't remember the exact amount of days, and kept on forgetting to tell Sam and her parents, but it might be a little too early for Sam to start having mood swings already. Then again, he wasn't a girl so he would never really understand what it's like feeling knocked up by someone you can't even remember.

The doctor didn't know what to tell Sam next, he could see that she looked much stressed. He didn't understand the pain she was going through, but could see it in her eyes, and her expression. He sighed and walked back out slowly along with Sam's parents. He closed the door silently and slowly before turning to Pamela and Jeremy who were extremely worried about their daughter.

"I think she's just confused by all this. I think it's best for both you and her that you give her some time." He said sympathetically.

"But, we have given her time." Jeremy explained, letting go of Pamela's shoulders to explain. "She's got until this Saturday to make up her mind."

"Saturday?" The doctor asked in curiosity of why Jeremy said that specific day.

Pamela sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue she had in her small purse, she then got out some forms, the same ones that she had shown to Sam previously. "We made an appointment for this Saturday." She muttered as she sniffled again while handing the doctor the forms.

The doctor grabbed the forms and read almost every word, but stopped as soon as he saw the word 'abortion'. His eyes widened in surprise of them already making a decision for Sam instead of Sam making a decision for herself.

"You're getting an abortion for her? Did you discuss this with her first?" He asked.

Pamela and Jeremy looked at each other in worry, but then shrugged their concerns behind.

"Why? We're just doing what is best for our daughter." Jeremy said, almost snatching the folders off of him with slightly narrowed eyebrows in seriousness.

The doctor looked down, and thought about how they acted. Was that everyday life for Sam? That seemed a little unfair; she should be able to make her own decisions. He wanted to lecture them, but he knew that he was a doctor and not a lecturer, so he sealed his mouth shut from saying anything that could lead to a lecture about how to be a good parent.

"I see..." he replied.

He then left, thinking about how Sam's parents cared about their daughter a little too much for her to make her own decisions, he shook his head in doubt as he walked to the front desk.

Back in Sam's room, she was sobbing to herself again. She wanted all of this to be one big bad dream, but pinching herself wasn't doing anything to make all of this to seem fake. She cried even louder when after several pinches nothing seemed to happen, and she realised that this was reality.

Sam cursed herself, she felt so horrible. She hated having amnesia, she hated falling pregnant, she hated not knowing where this ectoplasm had come from, and she hated not knowing who the father was. And there were several other things that frustrated Sam, but those issues were taking over mind the most.

"I hate having to not remember! I wish I was able to!" She cursed, before she remembered about Desiree, the wishing ghost, and secretly hoping that she was around. "Oh, just the one time I want Desiree to be here."

Unfortunately, her wish wasn't granted, because she knew that any wishes that were made while that ghost was around would happen instantaneous. And it had been almost a minute and nothing had happened. Sam sunk back into her bed and looked at the ceiling, she didn't want to think of anything but she couldn't help herself; her problems that could have an effect on her future were decaying her calm and restful state.

She looked down at her stomach, and thought of the microscopic living thing that was growing inside of her, she grunted as she turned on her side.

"If you didn't exist I wouldn't have a problem! It's not that I want to get rid of you, but if you never happened I wouldn't have any problems!" She cried, talking to her stomach.

She hated whoever gave her amnesia, she hated whoever knocked her up. Even it was Danny, she would still be furious. She knew that before she hoped that if it was Danny's child, she would accept the child as his and hers, but now all she wanted to do was wake up from all this mess.

She didn't hate Danny, but she would grow furious with him if he had taken advantage of her, and if that's the reason why he couldn't remember anything, possibly because he may have gotten drunk that day and crashed the two of them when he drove her.

"I just wish that none of this ever happened, so that I wouldn't have all these thoughts running through my mind!"

Outside her room, Sam's parent's could hear her complaints, and knew that she was feeling very stressed. They looked at each other in sadness and worry, they both nodded in agreement to let her be. So they left her alone for the rest of the day, and Sam's doctor watched the two of them go down to the lift. He smiled slightly before going back to his business.

"I hope Sam will pull through." He whispered to himself as he looked over some forms in a folder.

Sam wanted to sleep that night, but kept tossing and turning as the same thoughts went through her head, and she didn't want Danny showing up without telling her, but unfortunately, at around midnight, Sam could hear a whisper. She groaned in annoyance she turned to see Danny flying through the wall on the window side.

"i don't want you here right now." Sam said, turning away from Danny.

Danny felt confused, and also began to feel upset too. "I don't understand, Sam, I would never hurt you." He exclaimed, approaching Sam and preparing to caress her cheek.

"Well, what if you were drinking that night? It could be yours!" She cried, not realising that she could wake up the other patients with her loud voice.

"I don't know if it is mine because I can't remember anything from that day! And what if it is mine, there's nothing wrong with it being mine. That means no one took advantage of you." Danny explained, trying to remain calm as he fought his anger.

There was a moment of silence, Danny wanted to see Sam's faced, but knew that the expression he would be seeking wouldn't be printed on her face. He approached to caress her cheek again, before she turned quickly to smack Danny's hand away from her.

"No, someone did take advantage of me. And it could have been you!" She stated, pointing a finger at the ghost teen. "Maybe that's why I have this darn ectoplasm in my blood! Maybe it's because I'm carrying a half ghost kid! It was either that or a ghost raped me." She ended, folding her arms and slightly lowering her tone.

Danny tried to take in all of what Sam just told him, he began to put two and two together. And it began to seem likely that it was indeed Danny who knocked her up, but he couldn't be certain since he couldn't remember anything from that day.

"It could be Sam, but the only answer into finding out who the father really is, is finding out where we both were that day." He explained in a calming tone, and trying to calm Sam down.

Sam grunted, knowing that Danny would always seem clueless. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Listen, I'll talk to Tucker tomorrow at school about it."

"He won't be good enough." Sam said, turning to face Danny again. "The only thing that is good enough to figure everything out is the two of us remembering exactly what happened that day!"

Danny backed away slightly with his hands in front of him as if he were slightly frightened by Sam acting this way.

"Now look Sam, he's the best bet we have right now, unless out brains remember those exact events anytime soon, I'm afraid that Tucker is the best shot we have in finding out what happened that day."

Sam folded her arm into the casted one and turned to face away from Danny. "You'd better make it soon then." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"Well, you've got until this Saturday to see if our minds decide to give all our memories back. If nothing happens by then, then this child is never going to be born."

"Sam..." Danny said, almost speechless. "This doesn't sound like you...I thought you were going to keep it regardless of who the father was."

Sam felt the confusion rush through her head again, it made her grunt in emotional pain and annoyance. She clenched the sheets with her only moveable hand and faced Danny with an intense expression of anger.

"Look, I'm just confused okay!?" She snapped, making Danny jumped feeling startled.

Danny could feel the confusion run through his veins, and could see her expression with the moonlight from the window reflection off of her, he could tell that she was very stressed. Danny could feel the stress as well, but knew that Sam had it worse. He wouldn't tell her because it would make it worse.

"Look, I'm going to figure this out okay?" Danny assured her. "I promise to help you in any way I can." He exclaimed with sincerity and with a hand over his chest in pure honesty.

**Aw, Danny is so dedicated to Sam; he's willing to do whatever it takes to make Sam feel happy. So, got any ideas on what will happen in the next Chapter? Well right now I don't have much of a clue either, but I do have a small idea. Which will have to wait until about Friday or Saturday at the latest ^^; so, until then I hope you enjoyed this Chapter :)**


End file.
